


Лев и Змея

by DevilsDozen, WTF HPxTR 2021 (HPxTR)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Alpha Tom Riddle, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Humor, M/M, Omega Harry Potter, Omega Verse, Romance, Time Travel, WTF HPxTR 2021, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:15:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29589174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevilsDozen/pseuds/DevilsDozen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPxTR/pseuds/WTF%20HPxTR%202021
Summary: У Тома Риддла всё складывалось блестяще - он открыл Тайную комнату, был в шаге от создания первого хоркрукса. Казалось, ничего не могло помешать его планам. Только почему этот омега гриффиндорец Гарри Поттер так  странно на него смотрит?
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle
Comments: 22
Kudos: 147
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021





	Лев и Змея

— Драккл бы его побрал, — зло прошипел Аристарх Нотт. Том уловил завистливые нотки.

— Ты о ком? – отрешенно спросил Том, с неохотой отрываясь от книги.

— Поттер, — коротко бросил его однокурсник, не отрываясь от квиддичного поля, где шла ожесточенная борьба Гриффиндора и Равенкло.

— Ах, Поттер… — протянул Том Риддл, переворачивая страницу книги.

— Он летает лучше нашего Блэка в сотню раз. Ему бы переломать ноги, иначе в финале нам ничего не светит, — продолжал Нотт.

Том не удостоил его ответом. Ему было плевать на квиддич. С другой стороны, престиж факультета и очки, которые можно получить за победу…

— Сдается мне, Поттер и с переломанными ногами удержится на метле, — покачал головой Эйвери. – Уж больно хорош. Поэтому лучше свернуть шею.

Том захлопнул книгу и отыскал на поле фигурку гриффиндорского ловца. Поттер в последний миг увернулся от бладжера, и мяч со всей дури влетел в замешкавшегося равенкловца, находившегося прямо за ним. По стадиону разнеслось дружное «ооооу», Нотт рядом выругался. На секунду отвлекшись, Том нашел Поттера уже на другой стороне поля. Невольно удивившись такой скорости и сноровке, Том задумался над тем, что произошло на прошлом уроке по ЗОТИ.

Поттеру, единственному в классе, удалось вызвать телесного Патронуса. Сам Том едва добился слабого серебристого дымка — никуда не годится, если сравнивать с могучим оленем гриффиндорца.

Для него, лучшего ученика в классе, это стало полной неожиданностью, словно снег в июле. Поттер обогнал в чарах Патронуса не только Вальпургиевых рыцарей (а Том выбрал себе в «друзья» лучших из альф), но и его самого. Поразительно, учитывая тот факт, что гриффиндорец был омегой. 

Том относился к омегам с легким пренебрежением. Те были слабее физически, менее выносливы, сильнее поддавались своей природе. В отличие от одноклассников, обсуждающих омег с утра до вечера, Тому не было никакого дела ни до длины чьей-то юбки, ни до сладкого запаха. Его интересовали вещи куда серьезней и опасней, чем глупых подростков. Он узнал практически всё о создании хоркруксов. Салазар, да он открыл Тайную комнату несколько недель назад! 

И его, наследника Слизерина, схватывающего все сложнейшие чары на лету, обогнал в создании Патронуса какой-то омега. 

Конечно, Том слышал на совместных с Гриффиндором занятиях, как Поттера хвалил Слизнорт, обещая замолвить за него словечко в Гильдии зельеваров, но в остальных же предметах гриффиндорец был абсолютной посредственностью. А теперь оказалось, что ЗОТИ, помимо квиддича и зелий, тоже входило в число его талантов. Профессор Меррисот редко ставила в пары омег и альф, чтобы отрабатывать заклинания и дуэльные навыки, и Том, как выяснилось, зря не следил за успехами Поттера.

— Откуда ж он взялся такой? — прошипел Эйвери, наблюдая, как Поттер вошел в пике, отвесно рухнув к зеленой траве поля. 

По разговорам Том знал, что у Гриффиндора была сильная команда, за исключением ловца — неуклюжего, но зато с хорошей личной метлой Бруттенберга. Но появившийся в Хогвартсе к началу их пятого курса Поттер быстро занял его место. 

Эдвин подскочил, не в силах усидеть на месте от распирающих эмоций. Том в недоумении покосился на него — Эйвери вел себя так, словно на поле решалась его судьба, а не шел обычный матч между школьными командами. 

Том подавил тяжелый вздох — квиддич был важной частью школьной жизни, и он не мог отгородиться от него, чтобы не выглядеть аутсайдером в чужих глазах. Он тоже нашел глазами гриффиндорского ловца, и на секунду сердце Тома дрогнуло — насколько быстро тот приближался к земле. Когда до зеленой травы оставалось всего несколько метров, Поттер круто развернул метлу, выходя из опасного пике. В поднятой руке он победно сжимал снитч, и в тот же миг красно-золотая трибуна взорвалась овациями.

Нотт цветисто выругался, Эйвери лишь удрученно качал головой. В воздухе ощущались исходящие от слизеринцев злость и раздражение — это был первый матч с Поттером в составе, и его исход стал неприятным сюрпризом для факультета Тома. Хоть Гриффиндору и Слизерину предстояло играть с Хаффлпаффом (у которого была команда курам на смех), а Слизерин к тому же еще не отыграл свой матч с Равенкло, уже никто не сомневался, что к концу года в финале сойдутся львы со змеями. 

Гриффиндорская трибуна красно-золотым потоком вывалилась на поле чествовать свою команду. Слизеринцы, слившись в проходе с равенкловцами, медленно потянулись к выходу со стадиона.

— Эй, Флинт! — протолкнулся мимо Альфард Блэк, догоняя идущего чуть впереди капитана слизеринской команды. — Ты это видел? Нет, ты это видел?! Нам нужно добавить тренировок! 

— Да расслабься, — самоуверенно хмыкнул тот. — Неужто какой-то омеги испугался? 

Том из-за шума вокруг не расслышал ответа Блэка. Он отошел чуть в сторону к трибунам, не желая толкаться вместе со всеми остальными. 

Ожидая, пока толпа схлынет, Том задумался об этом Поттере. Он часто слышал, как слизеринцы злословили о гриффиндорце — уж слишком его поведение отличалось от подобающего омеге. Поттер не боялся перечить альфам, участвовал в нескольких межфакультетских стычках, вставал на защиту других омег: словом, вел себя так, словно сам был альфой. 

Его одноклассники, привыкшие ожидать от омег покорности и робости, здорово бесились, встретив сопротивление. И после квиддичного матча Поттеру, скорее всего, придется несладко.

Том злорадно усмехнулся — за этим будет занятно понаблюдать. А еще Том считал себя выше глупых предрассудков своих одноклассников, — даже слабые омеги могли в чем-то преуспеть и оказаться полезными.

Поттер был силен и, возможно, к нему стоило присмотреться повнимательней.

Том не спеша направился в замок. От Поттера его мысли перешли к Тайной комнате. 

Пора было выбрать первую жертву для василиска. 

***

Замок преобразился к Рождеству. Студенты ахали, видя богатое убранство Большого зала, на уроках витало предпраздничное настроение, и даже Пивз украсил свою шляпу с бубенчиками новогодней мишурой.

Том привычно не разделял общего настроения, занимаясь учебой и… внеклассными проектами. И как-то незаметно для него самого в число этих проектов вошло наблюдение за Поттером. После квиддичного матча к тому здорово поменялось отношение равенкловцев и хаффлпаффцев. Устав от того, что Слизерин последние пять лет подряд выигрывал квиддичный кубок, те видели в Поттере надежду наконец сместить змей с первого места. Слизеринцы из-за этого только сильнее невзлюбили Поттера, и последствия не заставили себя ждать. На последнем уроке зелий у него взорвался котел с эйфорийным эликсиром, а на чарах профессор отругал Поттера за сданный в качестве домашней работы пустой пергамент.

Поттер, то ли из-за присущей гриффиндорцам гордости, то ли из-за привычки к подобному отношению, стойко сносил издевательства.

Том подозревал, что Поттеру уже приходилось переживать подобное из-за бедности. Тот носил мешковатые мантии — с чужого плеча или просто не найдя своего размера в лавке подержанных вещей. Часто из-под мантии выглядывали видавшие виды кроссовки, а страницы его учебников были исписаны предыдущими владельцами.

Том тоже не понаслышке был знаком с нуждой. Но, в отличие от Поттера, работал над своей репутацией, поэтому шел на разные ухищрения, чтобы выглядеть в своих поношенных вещах достойно.

И каким бы плачевным ни было финансовое положение Поттера, вряд ли у того не нашлось бы пары сиклей, чтобы приобрести себе расческу — его волосы торчали в разные стороны, словно ни разу в жизни ее не видели. Нет, Поттер будто сознательно пренебрегал опрятностью, чтобы не походить на других омег.

Он действительно был странной омегой – у Тома даже закрадывались подозрения, что Поттер не просто вёл себя как альфа, а считал себя таковым. То, с каким заботливым участием он относился к другим омегам, будь то помощь в классе или защита в коридорах от учеников с враждующего факультета, наводили на мысли, что у Поттера какие-то проблемы с самоидентификацией.

Тома даже посетила безумная идея, что Поттер с какой-то целью выдает себя за омегу. Салазар подери эти повадки волшебников - Том продолжал иногда удивляться их странностям, даже проведя пять лет в магическом мире. Его чистокровные соседи по комнате спали в ночных колпаках! Как волшебники воспитывали своих детей, что те, даже уехав из отчего дома, продолжали добровольно надевать на ночь этот странный предмет гардероба? Том не переставал задаваться этим вопросом.

Но нет, насчет Поттера Том не мог ошибаться. Да, тот мог быть странным извращенцем, выдающим себя за омегу. Но невысокий рост, хрупкое телосложение, которое свойственно всем омегам, пусть и спрятанное за бесформенной мантией, выдавали пол Поттера с головой. 

А главное, что несмотря на необычную силу и характер, которые тот демонстрировал, Том чувствовал, что Поттер — омега, на физиологическом, животном уровне, как чувствует любой альфа.

Помимо всех этих странностей, было еще кое-что: Поттер определенно многое скрывал – Том не слышал ни одной вменяемой сплетни, где тот был до того, как поступил на пятый курс Хогвартса.

Поттер, казалось бы, жил обычной жизнью студента-пятикурсника. Искренне любил квиддич, потому что кто будет с улыбкой на лице ходить на тренировки, когда на улице ураган с мокрым снегом? Иногда корпел над домашними заданиями в библиотеке - но при этом часто оглядывался, словно опасался нападения со спины; словно привык жить в постоянном напряжении. Что же его так тревожило? Вряд ли страх за испорченную домашнюю работу. Информации не хватало, чтобы составить полную картину.

Такая загадочность только подогревала интерес, поэтому Том увлеченно занялся разгадыванием этого ребуса.

***

Поздним субботним вечером, спустя неделю после квиддичного матча, Том, завершив свой обход, собирался наведаться в Тайную комнату. Но женский туалет оказался занят рыдающей Миртл Уоррен.

Опять.

Том сделал длинный вдох и выдохнул, успокаиваясь. Что ж, идиотке Джонсон, которую он подумывал первой скормить василиску, повезло. Отойдя от двери туалета дальше по коридору, Том боковым зрением заметил промелькнувшего мимо Поттера.

Том встал как вкопанный. Это не первый раз, когда он встречает здесь Поттера. Вдруг его озарило пониманием, что странный гриффиндорец зачем-то за ним следил.

Том призадумался. Бывало, что они с Поттером пересекались взглядами на уроках или изредка в Большом зале, но он не видел ничего подозрительного в интересе омеги — на него многие поглядывали. Вот только именно в этом коридоре он встретил Поттера трижды за прошедшую неделю. 

Наткнись он на Поттера несколько раз подряд в любом другом месте, Том бы и не заметил этого, но возле входа в Тайную комнату он был особенно внимателен и осторожен. 

Поттер провел в Хогвартсе всего семестр, поэтому мысль, что он мог что-то узнать о Тайной комнате, Том исключал. У него самого ушли годы на поиски одного лишь упоминания о ней.

У Поттера явно был другой интерес. Только какой? Определенно не романтический, усмехнулся Том, учитывая неряшливый внешний вид омеги. Может, Поттер что-то услышал о Вальпургиевых рыцарях? 

В любом случае это надо было выяснить как можно скорее. 

Том впервые поймал кого-то на слежке за собой. Признаться, его даже на секунду восхитила такая наглость. Неужели Поттер считал себя способным водить его за нос?

Но как бы Том ни был впечатлен, такое он терпеть не станет.

***

— Пьюси, — окликнул Том омегу-однокурсника. Дело было в понедельник утром, перед совместным с Гриффиндором уроком по ЗОТИ.

— Да, Том? – произнес тот, нервно улыбаясь. Том редко разговаривал с омегами, и Пьюси, зная это, явно ожидал какого-то подвоха.

— В лазарет, — Том мотнул головой, показывая направление. На непонимающий взгляд Пьюси он пояснил: — Скажи Меррисот, что тебе плохо и надо в лазарет.

— Но, Том... мне не плохо, — Пьюси опасливо покосился на Тома, потом на маячивших Блэка и Нотта за его спиной.

— Будет, если не прогуляешь пару, — хмыкнул Блэк; он подошел к Пьюси и похлопал его по спине: — Давай, чеши отсюда.

Пройдя в класс и заняв свое место, Том нашел глазами Поттера. Тот сидел на соседнем ряду на парту ближе к профессорскому столу. Разглядывая лохматую макушку Поттера, Том размышлял, успел ли тот выяснить о нем что-то такое, чего знать определенно не следовало. Том и его Вальпургиевые рыцари были ответственны за несколько происшествий в школе. Если это всплывет, его репутация пострадает. 

Поттера следовало заманить в укромное место, чтобы покопаться у него в голове и выяснить, что тот успел разведать. И ежели гриффиндорец что-то знает, то с Джонсон придется подождать – первой жертвой василиска станет не она.

А еще Тому не давали покоя чары Патронуса, которые дались Поттеру уж слишком легко. Поэтому сегодня на уроке он собирался присмотреться к успехам гриффиндорца в ЗОТИ повнимательней. Том должен знать, с кем имеет дело. К тому же, нелишним будет припугнуть Поттера и дать понять, что ему, со всей своей гриффиндорской бравадой, все-таки следовало знать свое место и не переходить Тому дорогу.

Он улыбнулся — вряд ли Поттер воспримет это как приятный сюрприз. 

Том на секунду оторвался от размышлений о Поттере. Профессор Меррисот рисовала на доске схему заклинания Фумос, которое им предстояло отрабатывать на практической части урока. Том залюбовался идеальной спиралью, которую нужно было вывести палочкой, чтобы сотворить чары.

Поттер с живым интересом следил за лекцией. Тому с его места был виден его конспект. Поттер криво перерисовал спираль заклинания и ляпнул на пергамент большую кляксу. 

Когда перешли к практике, все разделились на распределенные еще в начале года пары. Профессор Меррисот с виду была приличной ведьмой, а занималась такой глупостью, как ставя гриффиндорцев против слизеринцев.

Поттер в растерянности переминался с ноги на ногу, оставшись один. Его пару – Пьюси – Том отправил в лазарет.

— Мистер Поттер, а вы что стоите в стороне… — строго начала профессор Меррисот, но оглядев класс, не нашла глазами Пьюси.

— Профессор, я тоже остался без пары, — тут же с готовностью вызвался Том. – Диггори сегодня нет на уроке. Я могу отработать заклинание вместе с Поттером.

— Ну что ж, — профессор Меррисот смерила Тома оценивающим взглядом. – Мистер Поттер вполне может составить вам пару на этот урок.

Том не сдержал улыбки, глядя, как стоящий за спиной Меррисот Поттер подозрительно покосился на него, словно ожидая подвоха.

— Приступайте, — кивнула им Меррисот, отправляясь по классу контролировать, как другие пары выполняют заклинание.

Заклинание Фумос, довольно полезное в дуэли, если уметь им правильно пользоваться, вызывало завесу дыма. Кто-то из учеников явно перестарался с чарами, и половина класса скрылась за густым сизым облаком, из которого решительно вышел Поттер. Том на секунду поразился такой храбрости и глупости. Интересно, понимал ли Поттер, с кем связался? 

— Попробуй проклясть меня, пока я использую Фумос, — предложил Том. 

— Профессор велела просто потренировать заклинание, — Поттер свёл брови.

— Это скучно, уверен, оно получится даже у тебя. Не лучше ли сразу опробовать его защитные функции? – и, вынуждая Поттера согласиться, Том насмешливо добавил: — Или ты испугался?

Тот предсказуемо рассвирепел и решительно поднял палочку.

— Фумос, — только Тома скрыло облако темного дыма, как мимо него просвистел красный луч Экспеллиармуса, от которого он увернулся лишь чудом.

— Я едва успел применить заклинание, — Том нахмурился, но не дал злости проступить на лице.

Что этот Поттер себе думает?

— Ну успел же, — пожал плечами тот. И, ухмыльнувшись, добавил: – Испугался?

Челюсть Тома свело. Сжав палочку до побелевших костяшек, он промолвил:

— Теперь моя очередь.

— Фумос, — выкрикнул Поттер, рисуя палочкой спираль в воздухе и мигом скрываясь за завесой густого дыма.

— Импедимента! – Том секундой позже послал проклятье.

Поттер все же умудрился увернуться, но чего Том никак не ожидал, так это летящего в него в ответ проклятья щекотки.

Отбив заклинание щитом, Том послал в Поттера Флипендо. Тот отскочил в сторону и решительно запустил в него Жалящим сглазом. Кто-то за его спиной громко ойкнул.

К тому времени дым от Фумоса вокруг них окончательно рассеялся, и кто-то в классе заорал:

— Дуэль! Смотрите, у Риддла и Поттера дуэль!

Том мысленно выругался. Дуэли между гриффиндорцами и слизеринцами были частой историей на уроке ЗОТИ. 

Профессор Меррисот здорово напоминала Тому матрон из приюта Вула. Сироты, те, что постарше, делали разные глупости в стенах детского дома. А матроны, руководясь дурацкой логикой, что лучше пусть творят безрассудства под их присмотром, чем где-то в подворотне, закрывали на это глаза.

Так же наверняка считала и профессор Меррисот – все знали про бессмертную вражду между Гриффиндором и Слизерином — так пусть лучше студенты выпускают пар в ее классе, где она не допустит серьезного вреда, чем где-то в коридорах. 

Тому совершенно не хотелось уподобляться своим одноклассникам, которые так любили выяснить отношения с противоборствующим факультетом у всех на глазах. 

Ученики тем временем столпились широким кругом вокруг них, забыв об уроке.

— Поттер, сделай его! – заорал Прюэтт. Он сжал кулаки и внимательно следил за ними, словно переживал за любимый Гриффиндор на финале квиддичного кубка.

— За Гриффиндор! – подхватили за ним. Действительно, для красно-золотых любая дуэль становилась делом чести всего факультета. Том едва не закатил глаза. 

— Три сикля, что Поттер не продержится и минуты, — хмыкнул кто-то из слизеринцев за его спиной.

Дуэлянты на секунду замерли друг напротив друга с палочками наготове. Том слышал, как его однокурсники потешались над Поттером – тот принял классическую дуэльную стойку.

— Эй, омега! Слишком много себе позволяешь! – выкрикнул Нотт, но Том быстро заткнул его коротким взглядом – не хватало, чтобы Меррисот, внимательно наблюдавшая за происходящим, вмешалась и остановила их. Отступать назад было уже глупо, и Том планировал извлечь максимум пользы из сложившейся ситуации.

— Не страшно? – улыбнулся Том. Сейчас станет ясно, что Поттер из себя представляет.

— Ни капельки, — процедил тот. Волосы у Поттера стояли дыбом, с кончиков осыпалась зола – последствия чьего-то неудачного Фумоса. Том не в первый раз обратил внимание на странный шрам на лбу, обычно спрятанный за челкой, но времени на размышления не было — Поттер зарядил в него луковым сглазом.

— Кантис, — выкрикнул Том, уворачиваясь.

— Мелофорс, — послал в него Поттер заклинание, создающее тыкву вокруг головы. Том ни за что бы не признался, что был впечатлен таким богатым арсеналом сглазов и проклятий.

— Редактум скулус!

— Дантисимус!

Черт возьми. План был просто присмотреться к Поттеру, а не играть с ним в пинг-понг проклятиями на потеху всему классу.

Том признал, что не учел две вещи: Поттер был хорошим игроком в квиддич – а значит обладал ловкостью и сноровкой, которые умел применить в дуэли. А еще, как истинный представитель своего факультета, мог похвастаться храбростью, граничащей с глупостью.

И вместо того, чтобы припугнуть и проучить Поттера, Том сам мог упасть в глазах всей школы, если пойдут слухи, что какой-то омега, да еще и с Гриффиндора, дал ему отпор.

Нужно было срочно заканчивать это представление. И лучший способ победить гриффиндорца – это воспользоваться слизеринской хитростью.

— Фумос, — Том выпустил густой туман и отошел чуть правее, Поттеру тоже пришлось чуть подвинуться, чтобы стоять прямо напротив него.

Отлично! Теперь несколько гриффиндорских омег, наблюдавших за дуэлью, находились практически за спиной Поттера.

— Таранталлегра!

— Фурукнулус! — Том изобразил, что споткнулся, уворачиваясь от заклинания, отчего выпущенное проклятье полетело прямо в гриффиндорцев — Роббинс и Коппера.

И Поттер, благослови Салазар этого дурака, совершил именно то, чего Том и добивался. Отвернувшись от Тома, он бросился однокурсникам на помощь.

— Протего! – закричал он, защищая растерявшихся гриффиндорцев.

— Петрификус тоталус, — одновременно послал заклинание Том.

Щит Поттера отбросил Фурукнулус, летящий в омег, но сам Поттер остался беззащитным. Парализующее заклятие угодило ему прямо в бок, и Поттер, в мгновение ока обездвиженный, смешно грохнулся на пол.

Слизеринская часть класса взорвалась смехом и аплодисментами.

— Ай да Том! – воскликнул Эйвери; слизеринцы восторженно обсуждали его победу.

Роббинс и Коппер кинулись обездвиженному Поттеру на помощь. Когда они перевернули его на спину, послышалось несколько вскриков – щеки и лоб Поттера были расцарапаны в кровь разбитыми очками. Довольная улыбка сползла с лица Тома. Что-то неприятное зашевелилось в груди, рука дернулась, словно… Но проанализировать свои ощущения Том не успел – к ним шла Меррисот.

— Профессор, — начал было Том, приняв кроткой вид, но Меррисот жестом остановила его.

— Мистер Поттер достойно сражался, — профессор сняла с того парализующее заклинание, и Поттер, отвергнув помощь, самостоятельно поднялся на ноги. – Десять баллов Гриффиндору за храбрость! Мисс Роббинс, проводите Поттера в лазарет.

Том чуть вытянул шею: ему нужно было увидеть лицо Поттера, но тот закрыл его рукавом мантии, вытирая кровь. Прюэтт нашел разбитые очки на полу и, починив их, протянул Поттеру.

— А вам, мистер Риддл, следует поработать над прицелом, — пожурила его профессор. — Ваше заклинание едва ли летело в цель.

— Извините, профессор, — скорбно потупил взгляд Том, — я оступился и не смог прицелиться как следует. Но вы, конечно, правы. Мне следует больше работать в этом направлении.

В этот момент прозвенел колокол, и студенты бросились собирать вещи. Том посмотрел в спину уходящему Поттеру, и, хмурый, направился к своей парте за вещами.

Блэк и Нотт подошли к нему, довольно улыбаясь.

— Видел бы ты его лицо, когда Поттер падал, — хмыкнул Блэк. – Умора.

Том ощутил резкий укол злости в ответ на слова Альфарда.

— Так ему и надо. Мерлин, Том, здорово ты его проучил, — тут же поддакнул Нотт.

— Что, Риддл, заставил тебя Гарри попотеть? – донеслось сзади, когда они уже выходили из класса. Обернувшись, Том увидел Прюэтта, брезгливо смотрящего на него. – Ты специально это сделал.

— Ой, захлопнись, Прюэтт, — процедил Аристарх.

Том бросил на Прюэтта неприязненный взгляд и не удостоил ответом. Велика честь.

Вместо этого он анализировал свои ощущения. Когда он увидел изрезанное осколками лицо Поттера, первым инстинктом Тома было... защитить омегу.

Какого черта?

***

Том в легком раздражении захлопнул «Магические истоки жизни» авторства Лития Интересного, дочитав очередную главу.

Литий продвигал своеобразные идеи, отрицая наличие души у магов. По его словам, жизнью было сложное взаимодействие магической и полезной энергий с физическими законами, а также обмен этими энергиями и накопленным опытом между клетками.

Глупее бреда Том еще не встречал.

Но ему нужно было изучить этот вопрос. Кроме самого ритуала и заклинания, Том не нашел пока ни задокументированных случаев создания хоркрукса, ни того, что случалось с магами после.

Наверняка в темных чистокровных семьях были волшебники, решившиеся на такое, но вряд ли они так просто раскроют Тому свои тайны, заявись он к ним на порог с подобным вопросом.

Поэтому приходилось идти от противного. Литий Интересный был основоположником теории, отрицающей наличие души, создал целое учение и окружил себя толпой последователей. Впрочем, критики на него обрушилось тоже немало. И Тому нужно было выяснить правду.

Ведь если Литий прав, и у волшебников нет души, то что же тогда хоркрукс?

Из размышлений Тома вырвали ввалившиеся в гостиную шумные, отряхивающиеся от мокрого снега, Флинт со своим дружком Руквудом. Блэк, который неподалеку занимался домашней работой по зельям, бросил учебники и мигом подлетел к ним.

— Ну что там гриффы? – Блэк накинулся с расспросами. — Удалось разузнать, что там за новая тактика охотников? Я все думаю, были бы у Равенкло шансы, перестройся их охотники по-другому?

Опять квиддич. Том покачал головой — провести вечер, подсматривая за тренировкой гриффиндорской команды – глупее не придумаешь. Он вновь открыл книгу Лития, думая, что с удовольствием задал бы ему пару каверзных вопросов, будь тот до сих пор жив.

— Поттер... что? – услышал Том голос Блэка. Альфард спрашивал обманчиво мягким тоном, не предвещающим ничего хорошего.

— Говорю, пахнет крышесносно! – восторженно поделился Флинт, отряхивая мокрую мантию перед камином. – У него после тренировки слетели чары, маскирующие запах.

Том прикрыл книгу, невольно заинтересовавшись разговором.

— А с тактикой-то что? – Альфард упер руки в боки.

— Да ничего, — отмахнулся Флинт и завалился в соседнее к Тому кресло. – Они сегодня вратаря тренировали. Но Поттер - даже жаль, что гриффиндорец, запах от омеги потрясный.

— Может у него эта... течка скоро? – предположил Руквуд. – Уж слишком пах...

— Это хорошо, — одобрительно закивал головой Флинт.

— Что ж хорошего, — пожал плечами Руквуд. – Поттер же не из тех омег, что... ну...

— Что ну? – не понял Флинт.

— Ну ты знаешь, — Руквуд покраснел и замялся.

— А ну давай просвети нас, — зло прошипел Блэк, все это время гневно следивший за ними двумя.

— Да ты чего завелся, Альфард? – опешил Руквуд, делая шаг назад. – Я просто хочу сказать, что Поттер не из тех омег, что ну... знаете, которые любят кататься на велосипеде без сидушки.

— Да ладно! – неверяще хмыкнул Флинт. – Ты видел его взгляд? Он же безбашенный! Это тебе не хаффлпаффские омеги-тихони...

— Салазар вас побрал, вы вообще в своём уме! – заорал Блэк на всю гостиную. Все дружно повернули к ним головы. Альфард тем временем продолжал бушевать: – У нас с гриффами матч в конце сезона, и вместо того, чтобы выведывать тактику, вы пускаете слюни на их ловца!

— Да перестань, одно другому не мешает... — начал Флинт, но Блэк разошелся не на шутку.

— Да как же! Не мешает! Я посмотрю на тебя на метле, не будет ли тебе между ног кое-что мешать!

— Да, Альфард, мы понимаем, что он – противник, — примирительно заметил Руквуд.

— Ни черта вы не понимаете! – не унимался Блэк. – Я иду к Слагхорну!

— Э, ты чего? – напрягся Флинт, поднимаясь с кресла. В гостиной стало совсем тихо, все с интересом наблюдали за развернувшейся драмой.

— Если капитан не может думать головой, Слизерину не нужен такой капитан. Слагхорн должен отдать твое место кому-то другому.

— Тебе, ты хотел сказать? – оскалился Флинт, окончательно растеряв добродушный настрой.

Тут Том подобрался. Если дело дойдет до оспаривания капитанской повязки, от него будут ждать, что он займет чью-то сторону. Конечно, Том предпочел бы видеть капитаном Альфарда: он, в отличие от Флинта, умел выбирать друзей. Том бросил короткий взгляд на Руквуда, который стоял разинув рот, наблюдая за ссорой. 

С другой стороны, смена капитана посреди учебного года потребует от Тома всей его хитрости, чтобы умаслить Слагхорна. И Том не хотел бы тратить столько ресурсов на проблему, которая разрешится сама собой в следующем году, когда Флинт выпустится из Хогвартса.

Флинт с Блэком тем временем забыли про декана и перешли на спор о стратегии, которую следовало отработать на ближайшем матче с Хаффлпаффом, чтобы в конце года использовать против Гриффиндора. 

Том, удостоверившись, что к декану сегодня никто не пойдет и дело закончится ничем, ушел в свои мысли. Нехотя он признал, что его съедало любопытство – что там за особенный запах у Поттера? На его памяти Блэк часто ругался с Флинтом из-за квиддича, но ссориться, ввязывая в это омегу? Какой абсурд. 

Том вздохнул – прошлый год, когда его однокурсники постоянно болтали о квиддиче, не приплетая в разговоры омег, нравился ему больше. Том пренебрежительно фыркнул – еще ни одна омега ни пахла для него как-то по-особенному, и он совершенно не понимал всеобщего ажиотажа. Конечно, можно было ради интереса как-то принюхаться к Поттеру, чтобы удостоверится, что ничего особенного там не было. Скорее всего, у того просто резкий естественный запах, не зря Поттер постоянно маскирует его чарами - а сейчас тот еще и смешался с потом после тренировки. Такому альфе, как Флинт, должно нравиться.

В памяти Тома вдруг всплыл произошедший несколько дней назад инцидент на ЗОТИ, в груди снова неприятно кольнуло.

Конечно, он не переживал из-за разбитых очков Поттера, еще чего. Просто тот оказался непростым соперником, и Тому пришлось пойти на хитрость, чтобы победить его как можно быстрее. 

Том нехотя признал, что недооценил Поттера.

Интересно, он успешно противостоял Тому благодаря квиддичной сноровке, или все-таки обладал настоящим дуэльным опытом? Захотелось узнать, что же Поттер делал до того, как поступил на пятый курс Хогвартса.

Что ж, Том это обязательно выяснит. 

***

На следующий день за обедом Том оглядел Большой зал и уперся взглядом в рыжую гриву волос, принадлежащую Прюэтту. Тот склонился к Поттеру и что-то увлеченно тому втолковывал.

Том заметил, что после их с Поттером дуэли на уроке ЗОТИ Прюэтт стал слишком часто ошиваться возле омеги. Кем он себя возомнил, в негодовании подумал Том. Защитником Поттера?

Какая глупость. Если он правильно оценил силы и сноровку Поттера, тот не нуждался в охране, особенно в лице тупоголовых гриффиндорских альф. Почему-то мысль, что кто-то считал Поттера слабым, вызывала в нем глухое раздражение.

Омега или нет, Поттер оказался достойным соперником.

Прюэтт вдруг поднял голову, словно ощутив его тяжелый взгляд, и сощурился, недобро смотря на Тома в ответ. Оскалившись, он подвинулся к Поттеру еще ближе.

Со злорадством Том отметил, что Поттер был совсем не рад такому тесному контакту – он сперва нахмурился, а потом, как бы невзначай, водрузил между ними сумку. Прислушавшись к болтовне Блэка, Нотта и Эйвери, Том понял, что те как раз обсуждали Прюэтта.

— А что Прюэтт? – спросил Том.

— Да глупости, — отмахнулся Эйвери. На вздернутую бровь Тома он поспешил пояснить: — Нотту он сегодня снился.

— Тили-тили-тесто, — пропел Блэк, чокаясь двумя бокалами с тыквенным соком.

— Заглохни, — шикнул на него Аристарх, опасливо косясь на Пивза, крутящегося неподалеку.

— Приснился, и что с того? – не понял Том, кидая последний короткий взгляд на гриффиндорский стол.

— Ну, знаешь эти сказки, что истинные партнеры друг другу снятся и могут взаимодействовать во сне? — пояснил Эйвери.

— Это не сказки, дубина, — раздельно, чуть ли не по слогам произнес Альфард. – Мои родители постоянно проводят время во снах вместе.

— А мне снится половина Хогвартса, — возразил Эйвери, — сегодня, например - контрольная у Слагхорна. А вчера урок у Меррисот. Кто из них моя истинная пара? И знаешь ли, твоей семейке в вопросах сна я бы не очень-то доверял... мало ли что им там привидится.

— Ой, вот, пожалуйста, не начинай... – раздраженно фыркнул Блэк. — Ты, когда не знаешь, что возразить, всегда используешь этот аргумент. Это уже давно не работает. Тебе прекрасно известно, что все слухи о безумии моей семейки идут от моего пра-пра-дедушки Арктуруса, который случайно убил свою истинную пару и на этом спятил. 

— Аристарх — альфа, он никак не может быть парой Прюэтту, потому что тот тоже альфа! – с серьезной миной произнес Эйвери. — А семья у тебя вся с приветом — может, у вас там принято убивать своих истинных?

Том отодвинул от себя тарелку, коря себя за то, что спросил про Прюэтта. Это несерьезно. Почему на пятом курсе все разговоры крутились вокруг альф и омег?

— Я в библиотеку, — оповестил Том, вставая из-за стола. У него было редкое окно, которое он проведет с пользой, в отличие от однокурсников.

— Сходить с тобой? – тут же вызвался Нотт.

— Нет, — отрезал Том.

На выходе из Большого зала он почти врезался в Джонсон, заметив ее в последний момент. Том едва успел затормозить - а та, как ни в чем не бывало, стояла в дверях, роясь у себя в сумке.

— В следующий раз я случайно собью тебя с ног, — как можно спокойней предупредил ее Том.

— О, — Джонсон подняла на него свои невыразительные глаза и тут же опустила голову, покраснев. – Прости, мне кажется, я потеряла свой конспект по зельям.

— Не обязательно его искать в проходе, — сухо подсказал ей Том и развернулся в сторону лестниц.

Мордред, первой жертвой василиска должна стать Джонсон. Люди, которым не хватает ума уйти с прохода, просто не должны существовать! Раздражение Тома улеглось только в библиотеке, когда он переключился на домашнее задание по трансфигурации.

Эссе вышло идеальным, Том собрал для него информацию из пяти разных источников и привел достаточно практических примеров. Уж на этот раз Дамблдор не найдет к чему придраться. Удовлетворенный выполненной работой, Том направился к выходу из библиотеки - где и столкнулся с Поттером нос к носу.

— Риддл, — сухо кивнул Поттер, спокойно глядя ему в глаза и не опуская головы. – Дай пройти.

— Поттер, — так же откликнулся Том. Вместо того, чтобы пропустить его и позволить убраться восвояси, Том уставился на книги, которые Поттер держал под мышкой. — Что ты читаешь?

— Тебе не кажется, что это не твое дело? – Поттер поднял в удивлении брови, отчего его очки съехали по носу вниз. Он сразу же чуть прищурил глаза, фокусируя близорукий взгляд.

— Нет, не кажется, — спокойно ответил Том, вдруг испытывая смутное наслаждение от их значительной разницы в росте. Поттер едва доставал ему до подбородка.

— Это руны, — решил ответить тот, чуть разворачивая стопку книг, чтобы Том мог увидеть названия.

— Ты не посещаешь руны, — в миг отреагировал Том. Он пробежался взглядом по корешкам книг. Два универсальных справочника и учебник за третий курс. Поттер выбрал самую отвратительную редакцию – такого количества ошибок в транскрипции Том еще нигде не встречал.

— Нет, не посещаю, — кивнул Поттер и, все-таки обойдя Тома, попытался пройти в библиотеку.

— Ты выбрал не лучший учебник для начала изучения рун, — невзначай заметил Том, загораживая проход. План мгновенно сформировался у него в голове.

— И? – Поттер с деланым равнодушием пожал плечами, но взгляд его зеленых глаз стал внимательным и цепким. Нервным жестом он теребил лямку сумки, из которой выглядывали помятые конспекты и погрызенные перья.

— Тебе нужен репетитор, — заявил Том. Он вдруг уловил слабый, едва уловимый запах, исходящий от Поттера… но принюхаться никак не получалось.

— Нет, не нужен! – Поттер нахмурил брови.

— Ты свободен в среду вечером, — произнес Том, и реакция Поттера не заставила себя ждать.

Тот встал как вкопанный, сначала широко распахнув глаза, а потом сузив их в щелочки:

— Откуда тебе это известно? — прошипел Поттер, моментально вспыхивая. Рука его дернулась за палочкой, что не укрылось от Тома. — Ты что, следишь за мной?

— В среду весь вечер занято квиддичное поле – сразу после ужина Хаффлпаффом, а перед отбоем Слизерином, значит, у тебя не может быть тренировки, и ты не посещаешь маггловедение, которое стоит последней парой, — любезным тоном объяснил Том.

Поттер, кажется, взял себя в руки.

— И часто ты ходишь по школе и предлагаешь репетиторские услуги омегам? – уже другим, насмешливым тоном уточнил он.

Том сжал челюсти. Поттеру до смешного легко удавалось вывести его из себя. Тот словно догадался, зачем Том предложил это дурацкое репетиторство – конечно, чтобы поближе подобраться к нему и к его секретам. И теперь открыто насмехался над ним.

Первый курс, когда другие альфы позволяли себе так относиться к Тому, давно прошел. От омеги он терпел такое впервые в жизни. О нет, с Джонсон Том действительно расквитается другим способом. Первым он скормит василиску Поттера!

Не скрывая гнева, он двинулся на свою жертву. Поттер заметно побледнел и сделал шаг назад, упираясь спиной в двери библиотеки.

— Кто бы говорил про слежку, Гарри, — на ухо прошипел Том.

Поттеру потребовалось всего пара мгновений, чтобы его глаза загорелись решимостью – он достал палочку, но Том уже отступил.

— В среду после ужина, кабинет рун на четвертом этаже, — бросил он, перед тем как развернуться и зашагать прочь по коридору.

Запах, который Том уловил, приблизившись к Поттеру, прошиб его насквозь, жидким огнем разлившись по телу.

***

Литий Интересный писал, что призраки — это магически заряженные частицы, которые остались от умершего человека. Они держались вместе благодаря одинаковому количеству отрицательных и положительных атомов. И эти же атомы повторяли контуры мертвого человека. А то, что призрак помнил свою жизнь, вовсе не значило, что у него была душа, просто, по словам Лития, эти магически заряженные частицы обладали памятью.

Какой абсурд.

Том в который раз подивился популярности ученого. Чем больше он читал работы Лития, тем сильнее тот смахивал на охочего до известности и денег шарлатана.

Из раздумий Тома вывел голос Блэка:

— Зря ты так про пикси, — насупился тот. Том невольно прислушался к разговору. 

— Ничего не зря, — буркнул Нотт, — они даже по министерской классификации безвредны.

Нотт перевел взгляд на профессора Биннса, но тот уныло бубнил лекцию, не обращая внимания на студентов, занятых болтовней.

— Меррисот же говорила, что у пикси классификация ХХХ – справится умелый волшебник, — встрял Эйвери.

Нотт только махнул рукой.

В классе по Истории магии парты стояли амфитеатром, они вчетвером занимали весь предпоследний ряд. Учитывая некомпетентность преподавателя, который им достался, Том предпочитал изучать Историю магии самостоятельно, а время на уроке тратить на что-то полезное. А вот его однокурсники, как всегда, обсуждали какую-то ерунду. Том едва заметно покачал головой.

— Было бы круто, если бы нас учили настоящей защите от темных искусств, — мечтательно протянул Нотт. — Все эти пикси – чепуха и скукотища.

— Ты знаешь, когда у нас на чердаке завелась стая пикси, мне было совсем не скучно, — возразил Блэк.

— Такую мелочь, как пикси, можно проходить на младших курсах, — горячим шепотом возразил Аристарх. – Мы уже взрослые! Почему бы нас не учить защищаться от по-настоящему темных проклятий? Я бы с удовольствием научился справляться Империо или Круцио! А вместо этого мы вынуждены изучать темную магию подпольно и только благодаря Тому.

Последнюю фразу он сказал совсем тихо, но Том все равно недовольно скосил на него глаза.

— Противостоять Империо или Круцио невозможно – на то они и Непростительные, — возразил он.

— Я слышал, что от Круцио боль такая, словно кишки наружу выворачивает, — поделился Эйвери. – Вряд ли нас будут учить такому в школе.

— Не-а, — уверенно отмахнулся Нотт, — это враки. Брат говорил, что это все сильно преувеличено – на самом деле Круцио легко пережить.

— Да ладно, — скептически поднял бровь Блэк. – За Круцио в Азкабан сажают!

— Да я говорю тебе!..

— Шшш...

— Да я говорю тебе, — уже тише продолжил Нотт. – Брат рассказывал, что, когда на него наложили Круцио – он даже не пискнул!

За спиной раздался смешок.

Том и остальные дружно обернулись и увидели, что на последнем ряду, прямо возле прохода, сидел Поттер. Он лениво писал конспект, делая вид, что не подслушивал их разговор.

Странно, обычно Поттер сидел на втором ряду, с кучей гриффиндорцев. Пересел, чтобы лучше следить за ним? Том бросил взгляд вперед класса и заметил пустующее рядом с Прюэттом место. Сам Прюэтт то и дело оглядывался, словно проверяя, в порядке ли Поттер.

Ах вот оно что, позлорадствовал Том.

— Что смешного, Поттер? – тем временем поинтересовался Нотт.

— Ничего, — тот покачал головой.

— Нет, ты поделись с нами, мы тоже хотим повеселиться, лекция скучная.

Поттер отложил перо и откинулся на спинку стула.

— От Круцио боль такая, что будешь кататься по полу и орать, что есть силы, мечтая только, чтобы заклинание прекратилось – или умереть, — Поттер с деланым равнодушием пожал плечами.

Но Том по сжатым кулакам и сведенной челюсти легко догадался, как тот на самом деле напряжен.

— Говоришь, словно из собственного опыта, — с подозрением покосился на него Эйвери. – Что, приходилось сталкиваться?

Поттер лишь еще раз пожал плечами.

— И что? – с вызовом спросил Нотт. – Катался по полу и орал, а, Поттер?

— А что, если и так? – так же резко ответил Поттер.

Эйвери и Нотт замерли, но уже через секунду прыснули со смеху. Сам Том нехотя восхитился такой смелости. Конечно, он сам бы никогда не стал разбрасываться такой информацией. Но то, как Поттер не боялся высказать свое мнение, невольно вызывало уважение.

— Омеги, что с них взять, — снисходительно заметил Блэк. – Альфы легче переносят боль.

Том внимательно посмотрел на Поттера. Взгляд у того стал убийственным. Если Том правильно понял, то Поттера довели до состояния праведного гнева. И сейчас он должен был совершить что-то по-гриффиндорски глупое и благородное.

Например, отстоять честь всех несчастных, когда-либо пострадавших от Круцио.

Но вместо этого Поттер коротко улыбнулся и произнес:

— Риддл на вас как-нибудь продемонстрирует. Посмотрим, как у вас получится не пискнуть.

Блэк, Эйвери и Нотт переглянулись между собой, не зная, что ответить, чтобы не сболтнуть лишнего.

Поттер посмотрел прямо на Тома, в его зеленых глазах читался вызов. И Том вдруг осознал, что допустил ошибку.

Признавшись Поттеру, что знает о слежке, он открыл все карты. Их противостояние тут же вышло на другой уровень – больше не было нужды скрываться, наступило время решительных действий.

И если гриффиндорец чувствовал себя в таких условиях как рыба в воде, то для слизеринца, каким был Том, все это было внове - он словно ступал на зыбкую почву.

Тому срочно был необходим обманный маневр.

Что ж, он использует их занятия по рунам, чтобы задурить Поттеру голову и усыпить бдительность. И ударит, как настоящая змея, исподтишка, когда Поттер будет менее всего это ожидать.

***

Запах Поттера не давал Тому покоя.

Тот пользовался отличными маскирующими чарами, и Тому никак не удавалось принюхаться как следует. Тогда, возле библиотеки, когда удалось на секунду уловить запах Поттера, что-то пошло не так – слишком уж он пронял Тома.

Том слышал про специальные феромоны, которыми пользовались омеги, чтобы воздействовать на альф. Признаться, Поттер не походил на человека, который бы занимался подобными глупостями. Но ведь и по Тому не скажешь, что он планирует выпустить василиска гулять по школе.

Поэтому Тому необходимо было всё проверить. Он знал, что маскирующие запах чары легко спадают из-за сильного волнения или ярких эмоций. Так что, припомнив рассказ Флинта и Руквуда, Том, закутавшись в теплый плащ, отправился наружу. По времени он как раз успевал оказаться у квиддичного поля к концу гриффиндорской тренировки.

Выйдя из замка, Том накинул на себя дезиллюминационные чары, мысленно отметив, насколько же проще стала его жизнь, когда он освоил это колдовство. Слившись с окружающей обстановкой, он двинулся вперед.

Снежные вьюги начала декабря сменились оттепелью, и Том петлял мимо растаявших луж, заполненных грязью. Он подошел к полю в самый раз – гриффиндорская команда спешивалась. Волперт, как капитан, раздавал последние указания, но до Тома донесся лишь обрывок фразы:

— ... но это будет в следующий раз. На сегодня всё. Чья очередь убирать мячи в ящик?

— Моя, — кивнул Поттер, последним приземлившись на траву.

Том на всякий случай отошел в тень трибуны — двойная предосторожность лишней никогда не была. Он втянул носом воздух, но ничего не почувствовал — Поттер был слишком далеко. Интересно, слетели ли у того маскирующие запах чары после тренировки? Если нет, Тому нужно будет незаметно снять их самому. 

Он, отметил, что тренировался Поттер без защитной экипировки, оставаясь в красно-золотом форменном джемпере и белых трикотажных штанах. Дуракам Флинту и Руквуду стоило обратить внимание на это – гораздо проще устроить перелом руки противнику из чужой команды, когда на том нет налокотников.

— Ладно, отлично потренировались сегодня. Все молодцы! – Волперт оглядел команду, — Предлагаю собраться на выходных, пока хорошая погода, надо выкладываться по полной!

— Ты там на отработку не опаздываешь? – хмыкнул один из отбивал, кажется, Уилсон. Он с трудом удерживал бладжер прижатым коленом к земле.

Волперт выругался, и прямо по лужам помчался в раздевалку. Остальная команда, болтая между собой, отправилась следом. На поле остались Поттер и Уилсон.

— Гарри, открывай ящик, помогу тебе с бладжером, — Уилсон, с трудом удерживая мяч, засунул его в распахнутый Поттером ящик.

— Закрывай, я держу его, — прокряхтел он. Щелкнули застежки, и Уилсон встал отряхиваясь. — Фух! Готово! Тебе помочь с остальным?

— Спасибо, я сам, — отмахнулся Поттер, ловко определив вырывающийся снитч в специальный маленький отсек.

— Ну смотри, квоффл ребята под воротами оставили.

Уилсон уже развернулся в сторону раздевалок, а Поттер направился к воротам, как со стороны Запретного леса донесся волчий вой.

— Оборотни? – мгновенно вскинулся Поттер. Том не успел моргнуть, как у того в руке оказалась палочка. Поттер задрал голову кверху, проверяя фазу луны.

— Расслабься, это завхоз воет, — хохотнул Уилсон.

— Завхоз? – недоверчиво переспросил Поттер, все еще держа палочку наготове.

Том в очередной раз подивился разнице между факультетами. Любой слизеринец уже давно бы удирал в замок, спасая шкуру. А Поттер стоял с палочкой наизготовку, словно готов был к сражению с оборотнем.

Шляпа явно отбирала гриффиндорцев по дурости, а не по храбрости.

— Да, опять кого-то недавно поймал на попытке прокрасться в Запретный лес, теперь воет, чтобы отпугнуть. У него это частенько бывает! Ты просто новенький, еще не слышал. Ладно, увидимся!

Уилсон ушел, а Поттер сперва внимательно осмотрелся, а уже потом пошел к воротам за квоффлом. Том достал волшебную палочку и, прошептав заклинание, ловко повернул запястье. Замок, удерживающий бладжер, лязгнул и раскрылся. Мяч со свистом взлетел в воздух и понесся со всей дури в Поттера. Тот заметил его только в последний момент, попытался увернуться, но было уже поздно – мяч прилетел Поттеру в спину, повалив того в грязь.

Том довольно улыбнулся.

Поттер вскочил, отплевываясь. Бладжер успел развернуться и уже шел на новый заход, но Поттер был начеку. Отскочив от летевшего в него мяча в последний момент, он развернулся корпусом, хватая мяч и валясь вместе с ним в грязь второй раз.

Том с большим наслаждением наблюдал за возней Поттера в луже, пока тому в конце концов не удалось одолеть мяч. Крепко прижав его к груди, Поттер поднялся и, чертыхаясь, понес вырывающийся из рук бладжер в ящик. Щелкнув застежками, он тяжело выдохнул, а потом достал палочку и прошептал какое-то заклинание.

— Так тебе и надо, — пробубнил Поттер, снял очки и попытался найти чистый кусок свитера, чтобы вытереть об него стекла. 

В итоге очистив очки заклинанием, Поттер направился к кольцам за квоффлом. Том тем временем повторил заклинание, чтобы освободить бладжер во второй раз. Замки, удерживающие мяч, лязгнули, но не раскрылись.

Улыбка Тома сползла с лица – Поттер знал какие-то чары, фиксирующие коварный мяч. Жаль. Он прислонился к трибуне, наблюдая, как Поттер собрал мячи в ящик и отлевитировал его в подсобку под противоположной трибуной.

Ничего не подозревающий Поттер шел прямо мимо него в раздевалку, и Том позлорадствовал его виду – свитер и брюки покрывал такой толстый слой грязи, что нельзя было определить их настоящий цвет, с челки капала коричневая жижа, стекая Поттеру за шиворот.

А потом Поттер поравнялся с Томом и прошел дальше, и запах... Том словно вошел в парную и вдохнул горячего воздуха. Кровь прилила к щекам, сердце застучало, тело бросило в жар.

Том застыл, пораженный собственной реакцией. 

Ни одна омега не действовала так на него. Что, черт возьми, с этим Гарри Поттером было не так?

Желая проанализировать свои ощущения еще раз, Том двинулся следом за Поттером в раздевалки для омег. 

Отворив замок на двери Алохоморой, Том прошелся прямо по разбросанной на полу грязной квиддичной форме – Поттер явно не утруждал себя складыванием вещей. В воздухе слабо витал его аромат. Том бросил взгляд на закрытую дверь, ведущую в душевую.

Он прекрасно понимал, что вламываться в душевую к омеге – верх неприличия. Том усмехнулся — когда его останавливали глупые моральные нормы? Тем более, на нем до сих пор были дезиллюмиционные чары — никто не узнает, что это он.

Том дернул ручку и оказался в теплой душевой, заполненной густым паром и необыкновенным запахом омеги. В ближайшей кабинке совершенно обнаженный Поттер повернулся на звук открывающейся двери и близоруко прищурился.

— Кто здесь? – без очков Поттер казался совершенно беззащитным. Взгляд зеленых глаз утратил твердость и уверенность, он беспомощно вертел головой в тщетных попытках разглядеть хоть что-то.

Том замер, изучая обнаженное тело перед собой.

Без своей мешковатой одежды Поттер оказался не худым, а скорее жилистым; с хорошо развитыми мышцами плеч и бедер, подтянутым прессом. А еще у Поттера на теле была целая россыпь шрамов – круглый на груди, словно кто-то прижег его раскаленным галлеоном, на руке несколько отметин, похожих на змеиные укусы, выпирающий рубец на сгибе локтя и наконец, этот странный шрам на лбу в виде молнии… Том поймал себя на желании прикоснуться к этим шрамам, узнать, как Поттер заполучил каждый из них.

Том сделал шаг вперед, жадно разглядывая ладную фигуру Поттера, стройные ноги, плоский живот, небольшой омежий член… Капли воды стекали по его телу, хотелось провести ладонями по влажной груди, обхватить талию, а потом уткнуться Поттеру в изгиб шеи, где сильнее всего ощущался запах, и жадно вдыхать…

Внизу живота болезненно тянуло, вставший член упирался в молнию брюк. Том сделал еще один шаг вперед. Перед глазами уже так и стояло, как он прижимает Поттера к стене душевой кабинки: обнаженного, беззащитного, с открытым в беззвучном стоне ртом, пока Том ласкает его тело…

— Кто здесь?! – уже громче повторил Поттер.

Тома словно окатило холодной водой. 

Он пришел в себя, в ужасе осознавая, что едва не потерял над собой контроль. Инстинкты, не доставляющие раньше проблем, вдруг взяли верх над здравым смыслом. И Том почти набросился на Поттера, пойдя у них на поводу. 

Запах настолько вскружил ему голову, что Том в какой-то миг готов был наплевать на все последствия и… 

Ему даже думать не хотелось, что могло бы произойти. А если бы их кто-то заметил?

Том бросился вон из душевой, скорей на свежий воздух.

Еще чуть-чуть, и он бы сам ударил в грязь лицом.

***

Если хоркрукс – не частичка души, а, по теории Лития Интересного, всего лишь сгусток магии создавшего его волшебника, то Тома в случае смерти ничто не удержит на земле.

Так себе перспектива. Он хотел быть полностью уверенным в своем бессмертии. Было бы глупо умереть из-за какого-то случайного недоразумения, считая себя неуязвимым.

Том перевел взгляд с пейзажа за окном на Поттера. Тот прилежно выполнял задание по рунам: что-то чиркал по пергаменту, то и дело сверяясь сразу с несколькими словарями.

Разглядывая лохматую голову Поттера, склонившуюся над пергаментом, Том вдруг осознал, как они на самом деле похожи.

Том тоже носил шрамы, оставленные маггловским приютом. И у него были такие же поношенные мантии и подержанные учебники, которые он покупал на те же деньги из сиротского фонда, что наверняка и Поттер.   
Но почему Поттер при этом стремился защищать других, когда сам Том заботился в первую очередь о своей шкуре?

Том не понимал этого и злился. Вообще, он до сих пор был раздражен на себя и на Поттера после вчерашнего инцидента в душевой.

Ни разу в жизни он не терял над собой контроль вот так просто. Хуже того, повод был до обидного банален. Обнаженная омега!

Тому доводилось видеть их и раньше – в приюте до определенного возраста дети мылись все вместе. Там вообще мало кого заботила приватность.

И ни разу вид чужого тела не пробуждал в нем желание. Чем Поттер особенный?

Том внимательно посмотрел на него еще раз – ничего интересного. Криво повязанный гриффиндорский галстук и свежая синяя клякса чернил на белой манжете. На шее виднелось несколько родинок, прямо над воротником. Том припомнил – кажется, у Поттера была еще парочка над ключицей. Зачесались руки проверить. Расстегнуть бы пару пуговиц на рубашке да сдернуть ее, чтобы аж ткань затрещала. Обнажить разом грудь и плечи… И очки, определенно лишить Поттера очков, чтобы смотрел этим беззащитным, близоруким взглядом…

Том вдруг осознал, что Поттер оторвался от работы и с подозрением смотрит на него в ответ. 

— Ты веришь, что у человека есть душа? – быстро спросил Том, уходя от опасных размышлений.

— Верю, — очень осторожно ответил Поттер. На пергаменте, над которым он корпел все это время, помимо пары жирных клякс, появилась еще одна каракуля, которую Том не мог разобрать при всем своем желании.

— Почему? – спросил Том, отмечая про себя, как тот насторожился.

— Это очевидно, душа есть в каждом из нас, — ответил Поттер и возвратился к рунному тексту, демонстративно показывая, что не желает больше говорить на эту тему.

— Как ты можешь быть уверен? – не уступал Том. – Ты… религиозен?

Том не знал, где рос Поттер. Вполне возможно, как и он сам, с магглами.

Воскресные службы в церкви, на которые их водили всем приютом, быстро сделали из Тома атеиста. И, попав в магический мир, некоторые вещи - например, вроде существования души, ему пришлось принимать заново.

— Нет, я не религиозен, — ответил Поттер. Нахмурившись, он спросил: — А что, по-твоему, высасывают дементоры из тела?

Том кивнул – хороший аргумент. Он уже думал на эту тему, заметив, что Литий Интересный обходил в своих работах дементоров стороной.

Поттер со вздохом отбросил перо и откинулся на стуле.

– Призраки – это тоже души, которые не перешли в другой мир, решив остаться здесь. Спроси у любого из них, они подтвердят.

Том молчал, не сводя с него внимательного взгляда.

— В конце концов, есть же способы вызвать душу умершего человека из другого мира, — раздражаясь, сказал Поттер.

— Ты так делал?

— Да, делал, — последовал неохотный ответ после паузы.

— Если тебя интересует магия души, — вдруг начал Поттер серьезным тоном, — то ты должен понимать, что это очень опасно. Я знал одного человека, для которого это закончилось очень плохо. Последствия ужасны.

— И что за последствия?

— Потеря человечности, сумасшествие, смерть …

Том отмахнулся от Поттера – какие-то нелепые предупреждения для дилетантов. Если переступить красную линию на перроне вокзала, то необязательно тебя тут же снесет локомотив.

— Зачем тебе руны? – перевел разговор Том.

— Есть один ритуал, — Поттер неопределенно пожал плечами и замолчал.

— Ну-ну, ритуал, — Том нетерпеливо забарабанил пальцами по парте, дожидаясь ответа.

— Я не обязан тебе про него рассказывать, — раздраженно ответил Поттер и вернулся к тексту.

— Я могу помочь.

— Нет, — отрезал Поттер. – Никогда не поверю в бескорыстную помощь от слизеринца.

— А кто говорил о бескорыстии? – удивился Том. Уж не решил ли Поттер, что он поможет ему из доброты душевной? Какая глупость.

Во взгляде Поттера читалось разочарование, «я так и знал», – говорил весь его вид.

— Мой интерес – это академические науки, — решил снизойти до пояснения Том. – Если это какой-то непростой ритуал, мне будет любопытно поучаствовать, чтобы пополнить свою копилку знаний.

— Вот как, — но вид у Поттера был все еще недоверчивый.

— Ты боишься осуждения, — вдруг понял Том. Посмотрев на Поттера внимательно, он предположил: — Это как-то связно с тем, что ты омега.

То, что Том попал в точку, было написано у Поттера, истинного гриффиндорца с душой нараспашку, на лице.

— Я нашел рунный ритуал, который превращает омегу в альфу, — признался Поттер, упрямо хмуря брови. — Но я в нем ничего не понимаю.

Значит, Поттер все-таки из тех волшебников со странностями, как Том и предполагал вначале. Только зачем это ему? Непохоже, чтобы Поттеру сложно было найти себе альфу. Вон Прюэтт из штанов выпрыгивал, чтобы добиться его расположения.

Мысли про Прюэтта вызвали у Тома приступ глухого раздражения.

— Никогда не слышал о таком ритуале, — признался он.

— Ну и ладно, — Поттер все еще не поднимал на него взгляд.

— Покажи мне его, — попросил Том. Поттер тут же вскинул голову.

Это будет отличным способом втереться в доверие, довольно думал Том, смотря в чистые, зеленые глаза Гарри.

***

За завтраком Поттер бросил взгляд на Миртл Уоррен. Опять. Том не понимал, какое дело Поттеру было до этого позора всех омег из Равенкло. Почему он так часто на нее поглядывал?

Разве что это как-то связано с туалетом, где любила проводить свое время за рыданиями Уоррен… Неужели Поттер всё-таки выведал что-то о Тайной комнате? Внутри на секунду всё сжалось от неприятного предчувствия. 

Из раздумий его вывел Блэк, упавший на скамью рядом.

— Бодроперцовое зелье в этом году особенно противное, — пожаловался он. Из ноздрей Альфарда шел легкий дымок. – А почта уже была?

Стоило ему это спросить, как послышался шелест сотни крыльев, и через мгновение в зал влетели птицы. Холеная, упитанная сова, сделав круг над Блэком, бросила ему на колени сверток и улетела прочь.

— До сих пор на меня в обиде, — проворчал Альфард и зашуршал посылкой. Достав из свертка журнал в темной кожаной обложке, он протянул его Тому: — Вот записи, что ты просил.

— Это те мемуары твоего родственника? – уточнил Том, принимая журнал. — Родители ничего не заподозрили?

— Не-а, — легко отмахнулся Блэк и потянулся за яичницей.

Том глубоко вдохнул, чтобы успокоиться. Он поклялся себе, что когда-нибудь изобретет особо изощренное пыточное проклятье специально для тех, кто односложно отвечает сразу на несколько вопросов.

Блэк, быстро поняв свой промах, поспешил исправиться:

— Просто сказал матери, что интересуюсь семейной историей. Ну, понятно, какой историей, — Блэк пошевелил пальцами в воздухе и округлил глаза. — Дедушка Арктур был ужасным сплетником, а мама такое любит. В этих мемуарах полно историй про знакомства дедушки и разные любовные похождения.

— Как раз то, что надо, — кивнул Том.

— Не думал, что тебя интересуют такие вещи, — осторожно заметил Альфард, понизив голос.

Том усмехнулся про себя.

— Какие вещи? – уточнил он, прекрасно понимая, о чем идет речь.

— Ну, мой дедушка был знатным развратником. Это, наверное, всем известно. Ни одной омеги не пропустил. Если бы он вместо своих гулянок уделял должное внимание своим детям, возможно, что Седрелла не вышла бы замуж за Уизли… — он запнулся под взглядом Тома. Альфарда часто заносило в рассказах о своей семейке. – Я все понимаю, Поттер так пахнет, не будь он таким недоступным, его бы уже давно кто-то…

— Поттер?

Для чистокровного волшебника, который даже бананы ест при помощи ножа и вилки, Блэк порой был поразительно бестактен.

— Все заметили привлекательность Поттера, вон даже Флинт… — все так же шепотом пояснил Альфард.

Давай, закапывай себя глубже, мстительно подумал Том.

— Ну и вы с Поттером начали проводить какое-то время вместе…

— То есть ты полагаешь, что я попросил у тебя эти журналы, чтобы… — Том сделал театральную паузу и продолжил тихим, но опасным голосом: – Знать, как выиграть гонку за Поттера? У Флинта?

До Блэка наконец дошло, что он сморозил. Он сначала побледнел, затем его бросило в краску. Дым от бодроперцового зелья повалил из его ушей и носа с такой силой, словно он был Хогвартс-экспрессом. Со стороны сидящих неподалеку учеников послышались смешки.

— Давай сделаем вид, что этого разговора не было? – жалобно попросил он, пытаясь заткнуть поочередно то уши, то нос, чтобы остановить дым.

Том уже потерял интерес к Альфарду и вернулся к своим размышлениям. Дедушка Блэка был современником Лития Интересного и не мог не упомянуть в своих записях о известном маге своего времени – тот был у всех на слуху.

Том уже почти уверился, что идеи Лития не стоили и ломаного гроша. И хотелось найти в словах его современников подтверждение тому, что тот всего лишь был падким на внимание дураком, спекулирующим на важной теме.

***

Такую черту характера, как мстительность, Том считал очень полезной. Она служила отличным толчком к тому чтобы самосовершенствоваться и учиться чему-то новому – все для того, чтобы расквитаться с врагами особо изощренным способом.

Поттер не пришел на их занятие по рунам и не предупредил его об этом. Том прождал его в пустом классе добрых двадцать минут, кипя от злости.

А на следующий день Поттера не было на уроках. Аккуратно скормив Слизнорту старую добрую байку про заботу об однокласснике, Том узнал, что Поттер в лазарете.

Слизнорт деликатно намекнул на особое состояние мистера Поттера, и Том тут же догадался, что у того началась течка.

Даже у такого строптивого омеги природа взяла свое.

Том понимал, что для Поттера это станет настоящим унижением, если кто-то увидит его в таком положении. А еще сейчас он был слаб и податлив – это был отличный шанс попытаться выведать, зачем он следил за Томом и знал ли что-то о Тайной комнате. Мысль о том, что ему действительно хочется увидеть Поттера в течку, Том отметал еще на подлете.

В ту же ночь, выждав несколько часов после отбоя, Том отправился в лазарет. Замок уже спал, портреты посапывали в своих рамах, и только почти у самого больничного крыла он едва не попался завхозу. Но тот прошаркал мимо, не заметив затаившегося за доспехами под дезиллюмиционными чарами Тома.

В лазарете Том прошмыгнул к закрытой двери, ведущей в комнату медсестры. Наложив на порог сигнальные чары, Том двинулся вдоль коек, заглядывая за занавески. 

Поттер спал на кровати, которая стояла почти у самого выхода из лазарета. Том пробрался за ширму и осмотрелся — кровать располагалась под самым окном, лунная ночь давала достаточно света – не было необходимости пользоваться Люмосом. Но стоило Тому на шаг подойти к Поттеру, как на тумбочке закрутился и засвистел вредноскоп.

Поттер проснулся в тот же миг. Он быстро сел и левой рукой нащупал вредноскоп, свист тут же стих. Правая рука юркнула под подушку, а через секунду кончик волшебной палочки был направлен прямо на Тома. Словно он и не спал вовсе, а в любой момент ожидал нападения.

— Как мило, что ты зашел меня проведать, Том, — ядовито произнес Поттер и водрузил на нос очки. Поколебавшись, он все-таки отпустил палочку. 

Том в удивлении вскинул брови от такой враждебности. На их занятиях по рунам Поттер вел себя вполне дружелюбно. Значит, появление Тома вызвало значительный дискомфорт. 

— Как ты себя чувствуешь? Тебя не было на уроках, и я волновался, — участливо спросил Том, делая вид,что не заметил тона Поттера.

Тот выглядел... до обидного обычно. Растрепанный, в дурацких очках и в больничной фланелевой пижаме, несколько великоватой по размеру, в вырезе которой виднелись косточки ключиц и странный круглый шрам. Единственное, что в Поттере выдавало течку — это слабый запах: видимо, маскирующие чары начинали спадать. 

— Ты для этого сюда пришел? — недоверчиво покосился на него Поттер. — Узнать, как у меня дела? Как видишь, всё хорошо.

— Я слышал, что омегам несладко приходится в такие дни, но у тебя выдающийся самоконтроль, — похвалил его Том и приблизился к кровати. 

Запах стал чувствоваться более отчетливо, и Том с трудом подавил волну дрожи. 

— Медсестра дала мне специальное зелье, — Поттер пожал плечами. 

Ах вот оно что, с досадой подумал Том. Что ж, все оказалось сложнее, чем он представлял. Том присел в ногах у Поттера, сознательно сокращая дистанцию между ними. Тот заметно занервничал, и Том подавил торжествующую улыбку. 

— Здорово, что есть подобные зелья, — Том, изображая поддержку, взял Поттера за руку. Его собственную разгоряченную кожу приятно обдало прохладой. — Надеюсь, медсестра сразу дала тебе его, и тебе не пришлось долго мучаться. 

— Даже без зелья я отлично управляю собой, — раздраженно ответил Поттер. Он попытался вырвать руку, но Том держал крепко. — И меня выпустят из лазарета, как только медсестра поймет это.

— Почему ты нервничаешь? 

— Что... я не нервничаю, — но щеки Поттера залил алый румянец. Том сам ощутил, как его бросило в жар.

— Ты не хотел, чтобы я видел тебя в таком состоянии? — предположил Том. Игнорируя собственное нарастающее возбуждение, он подобрался чуть ближе к Поттеру. — Тебе нечего стесняться, это естественно.

— Я не стесняюсь!

— Тогда почему ты не предупредил меня, что пропустишь наше занятие по рунам? — с легким укором поинтересовался Том, нависая над ним. 

— Так ты за этим сюда пришел? — догадка озарила лицо Поттера. — Слушай, извини, я действительно был уже на полпути, как решил, что лучше будет направиться прямо в лазарет. 

Поттер свободной рукой попытался оттолкнуть руку Тома… И тут замер. Неужели наконец осознал, насколько близко они находятся? 

— Риддл? — осторожно спросил Поттер. — А сам ты себя нормально контролируешь? 

— Возможно, — шепнул Том ему на ухо, специально сбивая с толку. Поттер задрожал, и Том триумфально усмехнулся: несмотря на зелье, предательское тело омеги реагировало на близость сильного альфы. 

Их взгляды встретились. В широко распахнутых зеленых глазах мелькнуло что-то похожее на испуг. Поттер попытался схватиться за палочку, лежащую перед ним, но Том оказался быстрее. Воспользовавшись физическим преимуществом, он легко опрокинул Поттера на спину, прижав его к матрасу своим весом.

— Риддл, да ты что творишь! — Гарри попытался лягнуть его ногой, но Том быстро подмял его под себя целиком.

— А ты как думаешь? 

Легко и быстро расстегнув пару пуговиц на пижамной рубашке Поттера, Том вынудил того затеять новую попытку вырваться. От их возни на пол упала волшебная палочка. Они оба на секунду замерли, услышав звук катящейся куда-то под кровать деревяшки. 

Поттер нервно сглотнул, наверняка решив, что Том обезумел от запаха течки. 

Том демонстративно потянулся рукой к оголенной груди… и резко схватил Поттера за волосы, жадно смотря в глаза и предпринимая молниеносную ментальную атаку.

Тайная Комната. Том искал все, что связано с Тайной комнатой. Мгновение, и он оказался в главном зале со статуей Салазара Слизерина, прячась за колонной и видя перед собой бок ползущего мимо василиска. Змея шипела «убить! разорвать! грязнокровка!». В следующее мгновение Том получил удар под дых от бледного, взбешенного Поттера. Его выбросило из чужого сознания с такой силой, что он едва удержался на кровати: железная спинка больно впилась в поясницу, но не дала кубарем упасть на пол. Поттер сел и безуспешно пытался вытереть идущую из носа кровь дрожащей рукой. 

— Убирайся, Риддл, — тихо, с угрозой произнес Поттер, хлюпая носом.

Том, дезориентированный и пораженный, не мог отвести взгляда от Поттера. Капли крови перепачкали тому рубашку, часть попала на обнаженную грудь, стекая ниже… Том моргнул, приходя в себя. 

Он только что видел воспоминание о Тайной комнате в голове у Поттера. Ошеломленный, он вскочил с кровати и сделал пару шагов назад. 

— Как такое возможно? — он потратил на поиски Тайной комнаты годы! 

Том сощурил глаза. 

— Ты ведь следил за мной, — прошипел он утвердительно, пораженный подобной наглостью. — Ты увидел, как я открыл проход в Тайную комнату, и спустился следом.

Неужели он полез в трубу за ним вдогонку? Том усмехнулся, не в силах до конца поверить в такую дурость. Он представил изумление Поттера, когда тот понял, что скрывалось внизу. Интересно, как ему удалось унести ноги от василиска? И почему змея не рассказала Тому, что кто-то еще спускался в ее логово?

— Риддл, катись отсюда, — повторил Поттер, его голос звенел от гнева. Недобро улыбнувшись окровавленными губами, он добавил: — Или я за себя не отвечаю.

— И что ты сделаешь? — насмешливо спросил Том и достал свою палочку. — Ты мог рассказать преподавателям о василиске, но не стал. Ты хочешь оставить это между нами двумя.

Взгляд Поттера заметался — его палочка лежала где-то на полу. Как вдруг Том услышал звон сигнальных чар у себя в голове — они разбудили медсестру. Как не вовремя! 

— Не думал, что я настолько тебя интересую, Гарри. Готов рисковать собственной шкурой, следуя за мной, — усмехнулся Том, специально задерживая взгляд на обнаженной груди Поттера, чтобы смутить его, — и в то же время в бешенстве от того, что я поймал тебя за подглядыванием.

— Что? — опешил Поттер. Он покраснел и поспешил запахнуть полы рубашки. — Кто бы говорил! Ты не можешь забираться к людям посреди ночи и применять легилименцию!

— Почему нет? — удивился Том. — Спокойной ночи, Гарри. Я узнал даже больше, чем хотел. 

Наложив на себя дезиллюмиционные чары, Том выскользнул за ширму. Медсестра как раз скрылась за шторами одной из коек, проверяя кого-то из своих пациентов. 

Никем не замеченный, Том покинул лазарет.

Он летел по коридору, кипя от злости. Если бы не медсестра, Том бы выудил из Поттера всё, что хотел, и даже больше. Перед глазами стояла картинка с беспомощно лежащим под ним Поттером, голову до сих пор дурманил его аромат. 

Поттер дрожал под ним. Какую бы чушь тот не нес про ритуал, позволяющий превратить омегу в альфу, тело Поттера желало Тома, несмотря ни на какие зелья. 

Свернув в ближайшую уборную, Том прислонился спиной к холодному кафелю. 

Мысль, что Поттер одержим им, приятно тешила самолюбие. Как давно он следил за Томом? Неужели следовал за ним по замку, украдкой сопровождая Тома в ночных поисках Тайной комнаты? Наблюдал в Запретной секции? Не сводил внимательных зеленых глаз, пока Том упражнялся в темной магии в заброшенном классе подземелий? 

Перед глазами всплыла картинка обнаженного Поттера в душевой: он был без очков и открыто смотрел близоруким, чуть затуманенным взглядом, капли воды стекали по его стройному телу. Тяжело дыша, Том высвободил из штанов возбужденный член и начал ритмично двигать по нему рукой. В фантазии Гарри провел рукой себе по груди, обвел сосок, потом опустился ниже, по плоскому животу, а затем рука сползла еще немного, чтобы охватить возбужденный небольшой член. Губы Поттера приоткрылись, голова запрокинулась…

Том со стоном кончил.

Умывшись и приведя себя в порядок, Том выдохнул.

Он с оглушительной ясностью понял, что Поттер будет принадлежать ему. Том сделает для этого всё.

Сперва он заберется Поттеру в голову, а потом заполучит тело. Поттер будет его! Со всеми секретами и шрамами, Том узнает и получит всё.

Нужно как можно быстрее заманить Гарри туда, где их никто не побеспокоит. 

Том направился прямиком в Тайную Комнату. В голове созрел дерзкий план.

*** 

На следующий день Поттера действительно выпустили из лазарета. По внешнему виду и скрытому запаху никто никогда бы и не сказал, что у того течка. Том даже не подозревал, что такие омеги бывают. 

Весь день на совместных уроках с Гриффиндором и на трапезах в Большом зале Том не сводил с него глаз – если всё пойдет по плану, вечером он заставит Поттера во всем ему признаться. 

То и дело в голове у Тома всплывали обрывочные воспоминания о прошлой ночи. Как он прижимал Поттера к кровати перед тем, как предпринять ментальную атаку. Как Гарри смотрел на него – решительно, готовый дать отпор. Том гадал – будет ли Поттер смотреть так же, когда окажется с ним один на один в Тайной комнате? 

Поттер, пойманный за руку на горячем, вряд ли осмелится в ближайшее время продолжать слежку. Поэтому Том придумал легкий и дерзкий способ заманить его в нужное место.

На ужине Том дождался, когда Уоррен, вся в слезах, под смех Оливии Хорнби, выбежит из Большого зала. Он тут же направился к выходу вслед за ней. В дверях Том оглянулся и понял, что его расчет оказался верен – Поттер поднял голову и взволнованно следил за ним.

Том нагнал Миртл в коридоре второго этажа. Осмотревшись по сторонам и удостоверившись, что они в коридоре одни, он достал палочку и бросил ей в спину Конфундус. 

Уоррен пошатнулась, дезориентированная. Сделав несколько нетвердых шагов, все еще всхлипывая, она распахнула дверь в женский туалет, зацепилась ногой за косяк и, вскрикнув, упала на пол уборной. 

Том оглянулся. Увидев появившегося в начале коридора Поттера, он усмехнулся ему и шагнул в туалет вслед за Миртл. Короткого взгляда хватило, чтобы удостовериться, что в уборной, кроме Уоррен, никого не было.

— Ступефай! — Миртл, которая стояла на четвереньках и пыталась нащупать отлетевшие очки, обмякла на полу. Том отлевитировал ее тело в кабинку и закрыл ее там - как раз в тот момент, когда в туалет ворвался Поттер. 

— Риддл, какого черта? – Том чувствовал злость, исходящую от него. А также запах. Поттер был возбужден, и чары, скрывающие запах, не справлялись. Не то, чтобы Поттер обращал на это внимание.

— Гарри, вот так встреча! – воскликнул Том, плечом прислонясь к двери кабинки, где находилась Миртл.

— Риддл, ты что творишь? Вся школа видела, как ты пошел за ней! Что ты с ней сделал?

— Вся школа видела, как я встал из-за стола и пошел по своим делам. Никто не обращает внимания на эту серую мышь, — Том сложил руки на груди. — Только ты в ней что-то нашел. Волнуешься, что она тоже полезет туда, куда не следует? 

— Ты что, не понимаешь, чем это может закончиться? — сквозь сжатые зубы процедил Поттер. – Где она?

— А как ты думаешь? — Том усмехнулся и прошипел: — _Откройся_.

Поттер, до этого кипевший от злости, испуганно замер. В гробовой тишине задвигался умывальник, открывая вход в Тайную комнату. 

— Иди спасай, — Том милостиво указал рукой на зияющую дыру.

— Ты совсем с катушек съехал? – негромко спросил Поттер, но тем не менее сделал шаг ко входу в Тайную комнату. 

В этот момент из кабинки, где находилась Миртл, донесся стук, словно что-то упало на пол. Том мысленно выругался.

— Ах ты хитрый слизеринский козёл, — Поттер побелел от бешенства, когда понял, что Том блефовал.

— Ну что ж, тогда мне придется бросить Уоррен в Тайную комнату на самом деле, — развел руками Том и взялся за ручку от двери кабинки.

— Ты не посмеешь! — Поттер подскочил к нему и с силой приложил ладонь к двери, не давая ее открыть. 

А потом Поттер сделал такое, что у Тома от удивления глаза полезли на лоб.

— _Закройся_ , — прошипел Гарри на змеином языке. 

Но Том не успел ничего как следует обдумать – в этот момент в коридоре послышались шаги, голоса, смех. Группа студенток направлялась в женский туалет.

Быстро схватив Поттера за плечи, Том с силой толкнул его в закрывающийся проход и прыгнул следом. Он в который раз поразился мгновенной реакции ловца – вместо того, чтобы растеряться, находясь в свободном падении, Поттер сгруппировался и попытался достать волшебную палочку. 

Том перехватил его руку, и завязалась борьба: ловкому Поттеру почти удалось выхватить палочку, как раз в тот момент, когда они добрались до дна трубы. Поттер спиной грохнулся на груду костей, смягчая падение Тому. 

Его самого на секунду оглушило, - но придя в себя, Том быстро вскочил на ноги. 

— Как удачно ты потерял сознание, Гарри, — с усмешкой протянул Том, когда удостоверился, что тот дышит. 

Он бросил на Поттера злой взгляд. То, что тот змееуст, всё меняло. 

Гарри мог пробраться в Тайную комнату самостоятельно. Всё, что ему было нужно от Тома, так это узнать, где находится вход. Наверняка поэтому он и встречал Поттера в коридоре второго этажа – тот проверял, свободна ли Тайная комната, чтобы спуститься туда самому. 

Неужели Поттер еще один потомок Слизерина? И всё это гриффиндорское благородство на самом деле фарс? Почему-то от мысли, что Гарри оказался змеей в львиной шкуре, больно сжалось в груди.

Гнев затопил Тома. Он бросился к груде костей, на которой лежал Поттер, чтобы подобрать его волшебную палочку. Может быть только один наследник Слизерина, Том не потерпит конкуренции! Он убьёт Поттера прямо сейчас его же палочкой и оставит тело здесь, где его никто никогда не найдет. Уоррен не видела, кто ее оглушил, у преступления не будет свидетелей.

Том, полный холодной решимости, подобрал палочку Поттера - и в изумлении ахнул. По телу прошла волна приятного тепла, а из палочки вырвался сноп красных искр. Он узнал ее! Том пробовал ее в магазине Олливандера, вместе с сотней других. Палочка практически подошла ему, но Олливандер предложил Тому не торопиться и попробовать ее сестру. Тогда старый мастер сказал, что ему грустно разъединять их и он с нетерпением будет ждать хозяина для тисовой сестры.

Поттер зашевелился, и Том перевел взгляд с чужой палочки в своих руках на него.

Поттер ойкнул. Он сел и осторожно ощупал затылок. Потом, спохватившись, ощупал пространство возле себя, пока наконец не взглянул на Тома и не увидел в его руках палочку. 

— Риддл… — Гарри с беспокойством смотрел на него. – Тебе ведь не было никакого дела до Миртл… ты просто использовал ее, чтобы затащить меня сюда!

Том вдруг осознал, что с Поттера окончательно слетели все чары, маскирующие запах. Спертый воздух туннеля заполнил аромат течки. Сделав глубокий вдох, Том ощутил на языке сладкий привкус. Он сглотнул и с усилием взял себя в руки. Поттер понял его молчание по-своему. В его взгляде промелькнул испуг, и он поспешил встать. 

— Как глупо ты выдал себя, защищая грязнокровку, – прошипел Риддл. Палочка в его руке подрагивала. – Теперь я все знаю.

— Что? О чем ты? 

— Не прикидывайся дураком! Скажи лучше… — Том пренебрежительно усмехнулся, – Как потомок великого Салазара Слизерина родился омегой, да еще и оказался на Гриффиндоре? 

Глаза Поттера стали такими же круглыми, как и его очки.

— Что ты несешь? Я не… — Поттер умолк, а потом издал нервный смешок. – Ты что, решил, что я наследник Слизерина? 

— Этого не может быть, — уверенно покачал головой Том. И, только Поттер чуть расслабился, добавил: – Наследник Слизерина – я!

Том направил палочку на Поттера.

— Стой! – Гарри вскинул руку перед собой. – Я не… не претендую на твое наследие. 

— Неужели? И то, что ты змееуст и выслеживал меня, чтобы узнать, где расположен вход в Тайную комнату — всего лишь случайность? — Том наступал на Поттера. 

— Я следил за тобой, чтобы не дать василиску убить кого-нибудь! — разозлился Поттер.

— Ты думаешь, я в это поверю? — в ярости выплюнул Том. Внутри все переворачивалось от бурлящих в нем гнева, возбуждения из-за близости омеги и боли предательства. — Змееуст, защищающий грязнокровок! 

— Я сам полукровка, — Поттер сжал кулаки. — И никакой я не наследник, василиск не будет слушаться меня, хоть я и змееуст.

— Что ж, вот мы и проверим это, — Том кивком головы указал Поттеру на туннель, ведущий в главный зал. – Вперед.

Поттер бросил на него упрямый взгляд, но повиновался.

Он убьет Поттера, а тело скормит василиску. Внутри все кипело от желания наконец испробовать смертельное проклятье. При этом Том сможет создать свой первый хоркрукс. Он почувствовал укол сожаления, и тут же разозлился на себя за это. Что значит жизнь какой-то омеги в обмен на бессмертие? 

Том не прошел и пары метров, ведя Поттера на прицеле палочки, как тот резко присел и со всей силы заехал Тому ботинком в голень. 

Том потерял равновесие и начал падать, а Поттер ухитрился подняться и вцепиться в волшебную палочку, которую Том крепко сжимал в руке. Валясь на спину, Том свободной рукой схватился за рубашку Поттера, увлекая того за собой. Они кубарем упали на пол, мелкие кости больно впились Том в спину. Он попытался вырвать руку с палочкой из цепкого захвата Поттера, но тот держал крепко. Ногой он лягнул Тома в бедро; Том, сжав зубы от боли, в ответ попытался отпихнуть его от себя. Поттер укусил его за запястье, и на этом Том просто озверел. 

Злобно зашипев, он отбросил Поттера на спину и навалился на него сверху. Поттер опять попытался добраться до волшебной палочки, но Том высвободил свою руку и отбросил палочку в темноту коридора. Он поймал оба запястья Поттера и завел их ему за голову, прижимая к полу. Они оба тяжело дышали, Том чувствовал грудью, как быстро вздымается грудь Поттера, ощущал жар, идущий от него и… запах. 

Он держал в своих руках течную омегу.

Том не устоял перед искушением и наклонился к шее Поттера, втягивая носом запах. Низ живота скрутило от болезненного возбуждения, рот наполнился слюной. Поттер под ним задрожал. 

— Риддл… — Гарри сделал попытку вырваться, но Том держал крепко. — Пусти.

— Ты не в том положении, чтобы командовать, — Том с намеком сильнее сжал его запястья. 

— А ты не в том положении, чтобы что-то предпринять, — огрызнулся Поттер. — Отпустишь меня, и я тут же разобью тебе лицо.

— Я могу сделать многое, — в подтверждении своих слов Том вновь склонился к Поттеру и прошелся вдоль шеи, только на этот раз легко прикусывая кожу. Гарри судорожно вдохнул.

— Прекрати!

— Переживаешь за свою честь? — победно усмехнулся Том, правильно угадав слабое место. — Вот видишь.

— Я похож на того, у кого честь находится в заднице? — в голосе Поттера сквозил сарказм, но Том чувствовал, как тот дрожит под ним, как быстро бьется его сердце.

— Такой храбрый. А на деле трясешься от страха, — чувство власти и аромат омеги опьяняли. — Или от желания? 

Том ловко перехватил оба запястья Поттера одной рукой. Свободной ладонью он скользнул Гарри под рубашку и прикоснулся к голой коже. Тот весь горел.

— Риддл... — Поттер задохнулся, когда Том огладил его бок. — Я… я следил за тобой, чтобы не дать тебе создать хоркруксы.

Том отпрянул.

— Что ты сказал? — он вскочил на ноги и отошел на шаг от Поттера. 

Аромат омеги всё еще дурманил голову, не давая ясно мыслить. Том достал собственную палочку и наложил на Поттера маскирующие запах чары. Он дурак, что не догадался сделать этого раньше! Дышать и думать сразу стало легче. 

— Тебе нельзя создавать хоркруксы, — тоже поднимаясь, повторил Поттер. 

У Тома в голове не было ни одной внятной мысли, как Поттер мог узнать о хоркруксах. Разве только он как-то заполучил его дневник, но это было невозможно! Том всегда держал его при себе. 

— Как ты узнал? — выкрикнул Том, до побелевших костяшек сжимая палочку. Эхо его голоса разнеслось по туннелю. — Говори, или я заставлю тебя!

— Я скажу сам, — Поттер бросил короткий взгляд на палочку, зажатую в руке Тома, и решительно вздернул подбородок. — Я знал одного безумного мага, разделившего душу на семь частей. То существо, в которое он превратился перед своей смертью, невозможно было принять за некогда гениального волшебника.

— Смертью? — переспросил Том, внутри пробежался неприятный холодок. Как мог умереть человек, у которого было целых семь хоркруксов?

— Все хоркруксы были найдены и уничтожены, — кивнул Поттер, словно прочел его мысли. 

В повисшей тишине было слышно, как где-то капает вода. Сердце пропустило удар, но Том быстро взял себя в руки. 

— И что с того? — он надменно выпрямил спину. — Какое мне дело до какого-то спятившего волшебника?

Этому безумцу следовало прятать части своей души понадежней. Том точно будет умнее дурака, о котором рассказал Поттер. Если придется, Том создаст еще больше хоркруксов, спрячет их так, что никто и никогда не сможет их отыскать. И уж точно никогда не умрет!

— Этим волшебником был ты.

— Что ты несешь? — Том рассмеялся, но его смех резко оборвался, когда Гарри произнес имя, которое он сам себе создал.

— Лорд Волдеморт.

Слова тяжело повисли в спертом воздухе мрачного подземелья. 

— Откуда ты знаешь... — неверяще прошептал Том, прежде чем гнев затопил его. В два шага он приблизился к Поттеру, схватил его за грудки и с силой встряхнул. — Ты украл мой дневник, узнал все мои секреты, а теперь выдумываешь небылицы!

— А писал ли ты в дневнике о приюте Вула, в котором ты вырос? О твоей матери, погибшей после родов? — грустно улыбнулся Гарри, не делая попыток освободиться. — О задушенном кролике Билли Стаббса? Я знаю, что ты пытаешься разыскать своих родственников, а дневник в черной кожаной обложке купил в маггловском магазине канцтоваров…

— Довольно, — оборвал Том и оттолкнул Поттера от себя, пораженный такой осведомленностью. Одно дело следить за ним в школе, а другое — наведываться в приют, расспрашивать сирот о нем... Да Поттер сумасшедший. 

— Я змееуст, потому что Лорд Волдеморт передал мне частичку своих сил, когда пытался убить меня осенью тысяча девятьсот восемьдесят первого года, — Поттер дотронулся пальцем до странного шрама в виде молнии на лбу. Том в шоке смотрел на него — тот был явно не в себе и нес полнейший бред. — Я выжил, а он лишился тела и бесплотным духом прятался в албанских лесах целых тринадцать лет, пока лишь двое слуг из некогда огромной армии не помогли ему воскреснуть. 

— Зря тебя из лазарета выпустили, — Том удрученно покачал головой, чувствуя на языке горечь разочарования. Он ведь действительно испытывал к Гарри интерес, а тот оказался помешанным сказочником. 

— Ты мне не веришь, — губы Поттера дрожали. 

— Конечно нет! — Том издал смешок. Возможно, стоило разбудить василиска, оставить Поттера здесь, а самому убраться восвояси? Он окинул Поттера холодным взглядом. Явно не в своем уме, с лихорадочным румянцем, весь перепачканный, в порванной в нескольких местах мантии… будет невелика потеря.

— Я много чего могу рассказать о тебе. Например, о пещере на побережье, куда ты привел двух сирот…

— Поттер, это уже не смешно. Я понял, что ты наведался ко мне в приют, — Том выплюнул последнее слово, — и расспрашивал детей обо мне.

— Дети не знают о шкатулке с украденными безделушками в твоем шкафу.

Том ощутил такой гнев, что палочка, сжатая у него в руке, заискрила. Только один человек мог рассказать Поттеру об этом.

— Как Дамблдор посмел... 

— Да что мне сделать, чтобы ты мне поверил!? — перебил его Поттер и в гневе стукнул кулаком по стене: — Чем поклясться? Дать тебе непреложный обет? Выпить сыворотки правды? 

Несколько секунд они прожигали друг друга яростными взглядами.

— Есть одно заклинание, — Том с сомнением посмотрел на Поттера - уж слишком он выглядел уверенным в своей правоте. 

— Что надо делать? — у Поттера был такой вид, словно скажи Том ему залезть в пасть василиску для подтверждения своих слов, он бы так и сделал. 

— Это темная магия, Поттер. Если скажешь неправду, умрешь в страшных муках, — Том неприятно усмехнулся. 

— Я согласен.

Том на секунду опешил. 

— Я предупредил тебя, твоя смерть будет не на моей совести.

— У тебя нет совести, — несмотря на всю серьезность ситуации, губы Поттера расползлись в вымученной улыбке.

— Дай руку, — и когда Поттер без колебаний протянул ему ладонь, Том взмахнул палочкой, оставляя на ней глубокий порез. Поттер зашипел от боли, но отдернуть руку не успел. Том крепко обхватил окровавленную ладонь и произнес: — Верум мори! 

Вокруг их сцепленных рук обвились красные, словно раскаленный металл, веревки. Один конец юркнул Поттеру в рукав и через секунду показался из воротника, чтобы тугим кольцом сжать шею. В зеленых глазах промелькнул испуг, Поттер нервно сглотнул. 

— Уже не такой смелый, — Том заранее ликовал. Сейчас Поттер будет вынужден признаться в своих выдумках! 

— Лорд Волдеморт умер второго мая тысяча девятьсот девяносто восьмого года. Хоркруксы к тому моменты уже были все уничтожены, и его убило его же отрикошетившее смертельное проклятье.

Том в ужасе наблюдал, как веревка на секунду предупреждающе сжалась вокруг шеи Поттера, а потом ослабила хватку. Он говорил правду! Том отпустил руку Поттера, словно ошпарившись, вмиг прекращая действие заклинания. Веревки растворились в воздухе. 

Невозможно! 

— Легилименс! — закричал он, наставляя палочку на Поттера. Оставался единственный способ узнать правду. 

Том оказался в полуразрушенном помещении, и при виде обгорелой кладки кирпичных стен, он на секунду почувствовал панику. На короткий миг ему показалось, что он вновь прячется в подвале приюта, в страхе ожидая, когда закончится немецкая бомбардировка. С усилием успокоившись, Том понял, что эти стены принадлежат Большому залу Хогвартса. Он осмотрелся — в зале находилось множество людей - раненых, в разодранных одеждах, и все они пораженно смотрели в одну точку. Том проследил за их взглядами и увидел фигуру, лежащую в центре. Уродливое, сморщенное тело с серыми, худыми конечностями растянулось на полу. Змеевидное, с закатившимися зрачками лицо было повернуто в его сторону, и Том сразу понял, что человек мертв. В этот же миг люди закричали, засвистели, толпа в ликовании ринулась куда-то, оглушительно радуясь чужой смерти. Том, не в силах отвести взгляд от мертвеца, почувствовал, что задыхается. 

Он вывалился из воспоминания, все еще видя перед собой нечеловеческое, обезображенное темной магией лицо, не в силах сделать вдох. Он умрет! Он видел собственный труп! Сердце вырывалось из груди, легкие парализовало страхом смерти…

— Дыши, — Гарри сжал его запястье. Прикосновение странным образом помогло успокоиться, безумный страх отступил, а страшная картина, стоявшая перед глазами, отступила на второй план.

Поттер был среди той толпы, радующейся смерти Лорда Волдеморта. Наверняка ликовал вместе со всеми, праздновал победу над злом! Черное отчаяние затопило Тома. Поттер, видевший его падение, должен умереть!

— Это хоркруксы привели Лорда Волдеморта к концу. Сперва к безумию, а потом и к смерти, — промолвил Гарри, игнорируя его убийственный взгляд. — Это будущее никогда не настанет, если ты откажешься от создания хоркруксов.

Том посмотрел ему в глаза и увидел в них ту же решимость, как в тот день, когда Поттер бросился во время их дуэли на ЗОТИ защищать Роббинс и Коппера. Благородный дурак! Ему следовало броситься наутек, а не утешать, держа за руку.

— Как это возможно? — Том даже не мог предположить, что за магия могла такое сотворить. — Пятьдесят лет.

— Не знаю, — пожал плечами Поттер. — Просто очутился здесь, в этом теле.

— Ты был кем-то другим?

— Я… нет. Я всегда был Гарри Поттером. Просто альфой, — Поттер отпустил его запястье, и Том сразу же ощутил странную пустоту.

Том оцепенело замер; гнев улегся, оставляя только трезвый рассудок. В голове словно щелкнуло — ребус сложился. 

Он не верил в совпадения. Все факты идеально сошлись. Поттер, который привлекал его, как никто другой; кого хотелось защищать вопреки здравому смыслу. Поттер, чья палочка оказалась сестрой его собственной. Поттер, который для омеги был небывало силен магически, который подходил Тому идеально, как… его истинная пара.

— Если ты был альфой там, понятно почему здесь ты омега, — медленно промолвил Том, пораженный собственным открытием. 

— Почему?

— Мы — истинные.

— Что? — Поттер подавился воздухом. Он посмотрел на Тома, словно ожидая, когда тот признается, что пошутил. — Это бред. И даже если на секунду допустить, что это так, то это просто издевка судьбы.

— Подарок, — поправил его Том. Внутри он похолодел от мысли, что было бы, убей он сегодня свою истинную пару. 

— Что, прости?

— Подарок судьбы, а не издевка. 

— Ну уж нет! — Поттер нервно взлохматил и так торчащие во все стороны волосы.

— Мне нужно подумать, — Том развернулся и зашагал прочь. 

Ему, в отличие от Поттера, нужно было принять не только факт, что они истинные, а еще и то, что он… умрёт, если не изменит своих решений. Волна дрожи прошла по телу, и Том с усилием ее подавил. 

— Эй, стой! 

— Поговорим позже.

У него была истинная пара… Том хмыкнул, еще раз удостоверившись в собственной исключительности. Даже в этом он был особенный — кто еще мог похвастаться истинным партнером, который проделал путь в пятьдесят лет назад ради него? С другой стороны, все его планы летели василиску под хвост. Тому предстояло пересмотреть всю свою жизнь, оглядываясь на другого человека… Он уже ненавидел эту мысль. 

— Не смей выпускать василиска! — крикнул ему в спину Гарри.

Том напомнил себе, что убийство истинной пары — чудовищное преступление, которое приведет к безумию. 

И как бы ему не хотелось сейчас выпытать у Поттера о будущем всё, ему нужно было переварить всю полученную информацию в одиночестве. Он уже почти скрылся за поворотом, как остановился, пораженный догадкой.

— Смертельное проклятье, которое отрикошетило в… Лорда Волдеморта, — Том оглянулся и посмотрел на Гарри. — Оно предназначалось тебе?

Поттер промолчал, но по его лицу всё было понятно.

— Что ты там говорил про издевку судьбы? – мрачно усмехнулся Том. Мордред, если бы он сегодня попытался убить Поттера, это могло закончится трагично для него же самого. 

— Как я отсюда выберусь? — снова окликнул его Поттер. 

— А как ты выбирался отсюда в прошлый раз? — Том вдруг осознал, почему василиск не сказал ему, что кто-то еще спускался в Тайную комнату — Поттер был здесь в своём времени. 

— На хвосте феникса … 

Этого Том уже не мог вынести. Быстрым шагом он направился вглубь туннеля. 

А что до Поттера, Том был уверен — теперь он никуда от него не денется. У них была вся жизнь впереди. 

*** 

Том уже второй год подряд посещал Рождественскую вечеринку Слагхорна. На этот раз декан выбрал темой вечера космос. Расширенный чарами кабинет задрапировали темными струящимися тканями, напоминающими ночное небо, волшебные огоньки мерцали холодным белым, желтым, голубым цветом, выстраиваясь в созвездия. Газовые планеты, окруженные кольцами из дымки и маленькими блестящими лунами, медленно вращались вокруг своей оси.

Студенты восторженно разглядывали обстановку, а профессор Слагхорн, сам сияющий, как звезда, в своем расшитым золотом парадном жилете, раздувался пуще прежнего, получая комплименты убранству кабинета.

После вчерашнего Том всё ещё был сам не свой, но ловко держал маску. Он с нетерпением ждал завтрашнего дня, когда большая часть учеников разъедется по домам на каникулы. Тогда Том сможет проводить всё свое время в библиотеке, ища информацию о путешествиях во времени и истинных парах, не отвлекаясь от исследований на социальные взаимодействия.

Наконец всё встало на места. И то, зачем Поттер следил за ним, и почему приглядывал за Миртл – видимо, в истории Поттера она погибла то ли от рук самого Тома, то ли от клыков василиска.

Он припомнил и шрамы Гарри, и их разговор на истории магии, где тот практически признался, что знаком с Круцио. Том не сомневался, что к этому всему причастен Лорд Волдеморт. Интересно, почему он вообще хотел убить Поттера? Что ж, зато теперь понятно, откуда у него такие успехи в ЗОТИ — Гарри был закален реальным жизненным опытом, а не практикой в безопасных стенах кабинета.

Том не сомневался, что Поттер сам всё расскажет, стоило только завоевать его расположение. Пообещать не создавать хоркруксы и не убивать лишний раз. Гарри будет его. Хотя Том все еще размышлял над идеей разорвать себе душу, Поттеру об этом было знать необязательно.

К слову о Гарри. Том легко нашел в толпе лохматую макушку. Тот стоял в группе других гриффиндорцев. Над ним нависал этот дурак Прюэтт, который выглядел как рождественская ель в ярко-красной парадной мантии и с рыжей гривой волос. Он что-то увлеченно рассказывал Гарри, активно жестикулируя руками, отчего пунш в его кубке то и дело расплескивался.

Том почувствовал жгучее раздражение; руки зачесались достать палочку и проклясть так, что мало не покажется. 

— Псс, — рядом возник Нотт. – В пунш кто-то добавил виски, рекомендую налить бокал, пока никто из старших не заметил.

Ответить Том не успел, к ним подошел профессор Слагхорн в компании незнакомого мага с эспаньолкой и в широкополой шляпе с пером.

— Мальчики, это мой бывший ученик – Вульфрик Причард, которого только что повысили до заместителя главы отдела по связям с гоблинами! – Слахгорн добродушно похлопал Причарда по спине, тот едва заметно поклонился. – Вульфрик, позволь познакомить тебя с подрастающим поколением.

Вечер шел своим чередом, Слагхорн представил Тома, Аристарха и Альфарда еще нескольким волшебникам – Оуэну Уитли, директору аппарационного испытательного центра, и чиновнику из отдела международного магического сотрудничества. Том не запомнил его имени и злился на себя из-за того, что был недостаточно внимателен к новым знакомствам. Он то и дело обводил помещение взглядом, чтобы удостовериться, что Гарри все еще здесь. И каждый раз выходил из себя, видя рядом с ним Прюэтта.

Спустя какое-то время Том был вынужден поручить Альфарду увести Аристарха в гостиную – тот начал громко смеяться и невпопад влезать в разговоры. Сам Том присоединился к группе магов, наблюдающих за ожесточенным спором Причарда и того чиновника из Министерства, чье имя он не запомнил, о последних действиях Гриндевальда на континенте. Глянув в сторону гриффиндорской компании в очередной раз, он увидел, как Прюэтт положил руку Гарри на локоть. Тот дернул плечом, скидывая чужую ладонь, но Прюэтт намека не понял – вместо этого он переместил руку Гарри на поясницу.

Тут музыка заиграла громче, и парочки потянулись на танцпол - в сторону которого Прюэтт начал звать упиравшегося Гарри.

Том не выдержал и, злясь на себя, на Прюэтта и Поттера, двинулся к гриффиндорцам.

— Гарри, — кивнул он, подойдя к ним. – Есть разговор.

Поттер повернулся в его сторону, в глазах на секунду мелькнуло облегчение. Но тут перед ним возник Прюэтт, загораживая Гарри.

— Что тебе надо, Риддл?

— Я не к тебе обращаюсь, — Том демонстративно не смотрел на него, хотя внутри все кипело.

— Идем, — Гарри уверенно вышел из-за спины Прюэтта и подошел к нему.

Том не скрыл торжествующей улыбки, увидев скисшую физиономию Прюэтта.

— Надеюсь, ты не поведешь меня танцевать, — Поттер опасливо покосился на парочки на танцполе. – Я не умею.

— Хорошо, — кивнул Том, и, видя благодарный взгляд Гарри, поспешил всё испортить: — Не хочу позориться.

— Эй!

Том просто пожал плечами. Они отошли к стене, подальше от любопытных ушей.

— Я разузнал про твой рунный ритуал, — начал Том, но замолк, ощутив едва заметный запах, идущий от Гарри. Он посмотрел на застегнутого на все пуговицы Поттера и осознал, что у него до сих пор идет течка. В голове Тома тут же всплыло воспоминание как он вчера забрался Гарри под рубашку. Интересно, его кожа сейчас такая же горячая?

— И что с ним? – поторопил его Гарри. У него над головой закружила волшебная планета, и он махнул рукой, отгоняя ее от себя.

— Он довольно сложный, я смог бы его провести, после должной подготовки, но… — планета улетела, усыпав голову Гарри блестками.

— Но? – зародившаяся в глазах Поттера надежда сменилась настороженностью.

— Он не сработает на том, у кого есть истинная пара.

— Так ты серьезно считаешь, что мы с тобой… — Поттер неопределенно поводил перебинтованной ладонью между ними. Раны от темной магии легко не заживали. 

— А почему нет?

— Это невозможно, — упрямо гнул свое Поттер. – Я же даже не из этого времени…

— Если в своем времени ты был альфой, то магия, перенесшая тебя сюда, неспроста сделала тебя омегой, — Том многозначительно посмотрел на него.

— Чушь какая-то…

Том приблизился и наклонился к Гарри, прошептав на самое ухо:

— Я привлекаю тебя, как альфа.

— Ничего подобного! – залился краской Гарри.

— Вот что мы сделаем, — решил Том. – Мы проведем ритуал. И, когда он не сработает, ты всё поймешь.

— Он сработает, — тут же отреагировал Гарри.

— Посмотрим. Ты же остаешься в замке на каникулы? – дождавшись утвердительного кивка, Том подытожил: — Вот и займемся подготовкой.

— Договорились, — кивнул Гарри. Неловко переступив с ноги на ногу, он спросил: — Как ты… после вчерашнего?

— Нормально, — Том пожал плечами. — Как видишь, магглорожденные всё ещё живы.

— Они закроют школу, если кто-то пострадает, — румянец все еще играл на его щеках, а волосы были покрыты блестками, но взгляд Гарри был серьезен.

— Не закроют, если найдут виновного, — ухмыльнулся Том.

Гарри с силой сжал его запястье:

— Не вздумай подставить Хагрида, — его взгляд метал молнии. – Я позаботился об акромантуле, его больше нет в школе. 

Том вздохнул. У него были такие блестящие планы на год — выпустить василиска гулять по школе, создать первый хоркрукс. Теперь, с Гарри на хвосте, ему придется подыскать другие внеклассные проекты. 

Он посмотрел на руку Гарри, которая все еще лежала на его запястье. Потом на самого Гарри и решил, что будет злить его почаще — выглядел тот в своем праведном гневе восхитительно. 

— Пойдем, вернемся на вечеринку, — предложил Том. — И не отходи от меня, если хочешь избавится от Прюэтта. 

***

Том быстро шагал по пустынному замку. Он покинул гостиную со смутным чувством, что ему нужно найти кого-то. Том не знал куда идет, ноги сами несли через коридоры, пролеты и лестницы на верхние этажи.

Было ощущение, что в замке ни души. Конечно, Том был знаком с ночным Хогвартсом, но сейчас все было по-другому: портреты молчали, от них не доносилось ни привычного похрапывания, ни шороха ткани. Не слышалось треска горящих факелов, не чувствовалось дуновения ветра из-за вечных сквозняков… Словно всё было нереально, как во сне.

Коридоры застилала легкая дымка, сам Хогвартс был привычным и одновременно чужим. Он прошел мимо кабинета рун на четвертом этаже – помещение завалили старыми партами и скамьями, превратив в склад.

Вдруг где-то рядом послышались чьи-то шаги. Том, завернув за угол, увидел знакомую лохматую макушку в конце коридора. Гарри оглянулся и, заприметив его, побежал прочь.

— Подожди! – но Поттер не послушался, и Том бросился следом.

Они бежали по пустынному замку, так и не встретив ни одного призрака или пробужденного портрета. Словно в Хогвартсе они были одни.

Азарт погони захватил Тома. Кровь бешено стучала в ушах, и когда он почти догнал Гарри, до его ноздрей добрался знакомый, будоражащий запах… На Поттере не было привычных скрывающих запах чар. Том ускорился, дотянулся до чужого плеча и дернул на себя, останавливая.

Гарри по инерции впечатало в стену, рядом с закрытой дверью кабинета. Том тут же навис над ним.

— Попался, — Том облокотился о стену руками справа и слева от головы Поттера, отрезая ему пути отступления.

— Пусти, — прошептал Гарри, часто дыша после быстрого бега.

Но Том вдруг понял, что не сможет его отпустить. Он словно вновь оказался в душевой квиддичной раздевалки — запах окружил его, туманя голову. Рот наполнился слюной, по телу пробежала волна возбуждения.

Том переместил руки на плечи Гарри и уткнулся носом ему в шею, вдыхая запах. Не удержавшись, он прикусил нежную кожу.

— Не надо, — ахнул Поттер, но не предпринимал никаких попыток вырваться.

Том не слушал. Он сильнее укусил шею и тут же зализал покрасневшее место языком. Гарри задрожал.

Том переместил руки Гарри на талию. Огладив бока, он взялся за рубашку, легко выдергивая ее из брюк. Он почти забрался под ткань, как его ладони сжали, останавливая.

— Перестань, — Гарри потупил взгляд, его щеки алели от смущения.

Том перехватил руки Поттера и скрестил их над головой, прижав к стене.

— Держи так, — велел он, и Гарри послушался.

Том жарко посмотрел на него, и тут взгляд зацепился за одну деталь. Он сдернул очки с лица Гарри и отбросил их в сторону.

— Что ты делаешь? – воскликнул тот, смотря на него безоружным, открытым взглядом.

Том оставил его без ответа. Мысль о том, что Гарри, будучи когда-то альфой, сейчас был полностью в его подчинении, кружила голову так же сильно, как и запах.

Том вновь уткнулся в шею Гарри, вдыхая запах и влажно целуя. Забравшись под рубашку, он провел ладонями по горящей коже от живота вверх к груди. Поттер негромко застонал.

Том задрал ткань и, оторвавшись от шеи, припал ртом к одному из сосков.

— Том! – всхлипнул Гарри.

Том оторвался от соска и взглянул Гарри в лицо. Тяжело дыша, тот смотрел на него затуманенными страстью глазами. Гарри облизал полураскрытые, влажные губы, и Том поцеловал его.

Поттер, до этого держащий руки над головой, опустил их Тому на плечи, вжимаясь в него. Их возбужденные члены соприкоснулись через ткань брюк, и Том сам не смог удержать стона.

Реальность словно ускользала от него, Том сходил с ума от возбуждения и желания. Дрожащими руками он нашел пряжку ремня Гарри и быстро расстегнул ее. Спустив с него брюки сразу вместе с бельем, Том с силой сжал обнаженные ягодицы, прижимая Гарри еще сильнее к себе.

Гарри застонал в поцелуй.

На миг оторвавшись от Поттера, Том скинул с себя мантию. Вновь впившись в губы Гарри поцелуем, он толкнул того в сторону закрытой двери, одновременно развязывая ему галстук.

Кабинет оказался открыт, и они так и вломились туда, целуясь и раздеваясь на ходу.

Том помог Гарри выпутаться из спущенных брюк и усадил его на ближайшую парту. Кабинет заливал свет полной луны, и Том хорошо видел сидящего перед ним омегу. Из одежды на Гарри оставались лишь расстегнутая рубашка да белые носки. Его грудь вздымалась от тяжелого дыхания, небольшой возбужденный член прижимался к плоскому животу.

Том медленно развел ноги Гарри в стороны и увидел смазку, стекающую по внутренней стороне бедер.

— Гарри… — Том подхватил того под коленками и развел ноги сильнее. Поттеру, чтобы сохранить баланс, пришлось опереться пятками о край парты и откинуться на локти. – Ты весь течешь.

Гарри был совершенно мокрый, смазка струилась по ногам. Том медленно провел ладонью от бедра к паху и ниже, и прошелся средним пальцем по промежности, не проникая внутрь.

Гарри издал громкий стон и попытался сомкнуть бедра.

— Шшш… я только посмотрю, — успокоил его Том.

— Пожалуйста… — Гарри смущенно отвел взгляд, на щеках горел румянец.

— Пожалуйста, остановись или, пожалуйста, продолжай? — спросил Том и вошел в Гарри пальцем.

Тот протяжно застонал. Том, не отрывая взгляда от распростертого на парте Гарри, начал медленно вводить и выводить палец.

— Не надо, — жалобно попросил Гарри, сгорая от стыда.

— Уверен? – Том добавил второй палец, и голова Гарри запрокинулась назад. Из приоткрытого рта вырывались стоны, он развел ноги еще шире.

Том ускорил темп, быстрее двигая пальцами, и очень скоро бедра Гарри задрожали, и он, вскрикнув, кончил себе на живот. Тяжело дыша, Гарри упал лопатками на парту.

Том понял, что не в силах больше сдерживать собственное возбуждение. Не отрывая глаз от Поттера, раскинувшегося на столе с измазанным спермой животом и широко разведенными ногами, Том развязал собственный галстук и выпутался из висящей на нескольких пуговицах рубашки.

Когда Том расстегнул ширинку и высвободил налитый кровью член, по телу Гарри прошла волна дрожи. Он нервно облизал губы и посмотрел Тому прямо в глаза.

— Том, я… — Гарри сглотнул. – Я никогда не…

— Я знаю.

Том подхватил Гарри под бедра и подтянул на самый край стола. Направив член внутрь, он легко вошел в него. Том застонал – Гарри был горячим и влажным.

Переместив руки с бедер Гарри на талию, Том неспеша задвигался. Удовольствие начало волнами разливаться по телу, аромат омеги возбуждал еще сильнее, заставляя двигаться быстрее. Член Гарри опять налился кровью, и Том обхватил его ладонью.

Он ускорил темп, с силой вколачиваясь в разгоряченное тело. Вторая ладонь с талии переместилась выше, лаская Гарри грудь, сжимая сосок. Поттер метался под Томом, громким стоном отзываясь на каждый толчок.

Том склонился к нему, целуя. Гарри жарко ответил, обхватив руками шею.

— Я сейчас кончу, — простонал Гарри ему в губы.

— Давай, — Том сам был на грани. Гарри хватило еще несколько толчков, чтобы начать изливаться ему в кулак.

Том со вскриком кончил, изливаясь Гарри глубоко во внутрь.

Комната пошатнулась, Том словно потерял баланс и… проснулся.

Он лежал у себя в спальне, поверх покрывала. Книжка, которую Том читал перед тем, как заснуть, валялась на полу.

Сон. Неужели это был всего лишь сон? Том чувствовал засыхающую сперму в штанах, губы саднило, словно он действительно целовался.

О нет, хоть это был и сон, то точно не обычный. Что там говорил Блэк про сны между истинными парами?

Том поднялся, скинул с себя мантию и направился в ванную комнату.

Жаль, ему придется ждать утра, чтобы увидеть Поттера. По его реакции сразу станет понятно, снился ли один и тот же сон им обоим.

***

Учеников, решивших остаться на каникулах в замке, осталось настолько мало, что в Большом зале накрыли один большой круглый стол для преподавателей и учеников.

Том уже завтракал, когда в Большой зал вошел растрепанный Поттер.

Том затаил дыхание, стараясь не пропустить его реакцию. Гарри рассеянно поздоровался с преподавателями, обвел глазами собравшихся за столом и увидел Тома.

Тут же щеки Поттера залил густой, выдающий его с потрохами румянец. Он беспомощно оглядел зал, словно ища пути отступления. Потупив голову, Гарри отодвинул стул, чтобы сесть, запнулся за ножку, чуть не грохнулся на пол, но вовремя ухватился за стол, перевернув при этом графин с тыквенным соком.

— Извините! — воскликнул Гарри, хватаясь за салфетки и принимаясь вытирать разлившуюся лужу на столе.

— Ничего страшного, Гарри, — Дамблдор улыбнулся, взмахнул палочкой, и разлитый сок исчез.

— Спасибо, — Гарри окончательно стушевался, грохнулся на стул и громко ойкнул.

Том не смог сдержаться и тихо засмеялся в салфетку.

— Ты в порядке, мальчик мой? – заботливо справился Дамблдор.

— В полном, — выпалил Гарри, всё ещё красный, как гриффиндорский флаг. Он бросил злобный взгляд на Тома и вскочил на ноги: — Я… забыл кое-что.

И быстрым шагом направился вон из Большого зала. Том попрощался с профессорами и пошел вслед за ним.

Искать Гарри не пришлось. Тот, храбро желающий выяснить все тут и сразу, поджидал его на выходе.

— Ты! – Гарри сжал челюсти и обвиняюще направил на него палец.

— Мне понравилось, а тебе? – довольно протянул Том, с удовольствием любуясь смущением Поттера.

— Да как ты!.. – Гарри был настолько возмущен, что не находил слов. Сделав вдох и выдох, чтобы успокоиться, он продолжил: — Что ты сделал?

— Ничего, — Том пожал плечами. – Мы истинные. А истинные пары могут видеть общие сны и взаимодействовать в них.

— Что? Ты лжешь!

— Ты сам себе лжешь, Гарри, — Том приблизился к нему вплотную.

Гарри испуганно глянул на него, нервно облизал губы. Том наклонился к его уху и прошептал:

— Ты тоже хотел меня. И во сне поддался своим желаниям, — и легко укусил Гарри за мочку уха, вызывая возмущенный вздох.

Том быстро отодвинулся и вернул себе серьезное выражение лица.

— Проведем твой рунный ритуал, и когда он не сработает, ты убедишься окончательно, что мы – истинные.

— Что… — Гарри, все еще пунцовый, прочистил горло, — что нужно от меня?

— Раздобудь ингредиенты, — Том извлек из кармана пергамент со списком и передал его Поттеру.

Гарри развернул свиток и его брови удивленно поползли вверх:

— Да тут нужно ограбить половину Лютного переулка! — воскликнул он. – Я здесь не знаю и половины наименований.

— Я говорил, что ритуал требует значительной подготовки. И так уж и быть, кое с чем из списка я тебе помогу. 

— Поможешь? – Гарри недоверчиво посмотрел на него. – Зачем тебе вообще ввязываться в такой сложный и затратный ритуал, если ты и так уверен, что мы… ну, истинные?

— А что я могу еще сделать, чтобы ты мне поверил? — Том хитро улыбнулся. 

Гарри пораженно замер.

— Тем более, что я все равно сейчас в поиске внеклассного проекта, — Том пожал плечами. – Раз проект с хоркруксами больше не актуален. 

Говоря это, он внимательно следил за реакцией Поттера.

На лице Гарри расцвела потрясающая улыбка.


End file.
